You are My Destiny
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Siwon namja Sombong yang dipikirannya semua yang dia mau bisa ia beli dengan uangnya, sedangkan Kim Kibum yeoja sederhana. siwon telah terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Kibum, bagaimana dengan Changmin yang notabene adalah pacar Kibum? SiBum, ChangBum
1. Chapter 1

**You Are My Destiny**

Pair : Siwon x Kibum

Summary : Dalam pikiran seorang Choi Siwon yang anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal dari korea, semua hal yang ada di bumi ini pasti bisa dibeli dengan uang. Namun setelah ia bertemu dengan Kim Kibum, Siwon baru sadar bahwa ada yang tidak bisa dibeli hanya dengan uang. Siwon jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Kibum. Bagaimana dengan changmin yeng notabene adalah kekasih Kibum?

.

.

Perusahaan Hyundai, siapa yang tidak mengenal perusahaan sebesar Hyundai yang mempunyai banyak cabang dimana-mana di seluruh dunia. Semua yeoja pasti ingin menjadi istri dari anak pemilik Hyundai yang sangat tampan dan kharismatik yang kini tengah bersekolah di luar negeri tersebut, ya dia adalah Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon adalah namja idaman bagi semua orang yang ada di korea. Dia mempunyai otak yang pintar, cerdas, tampan, well dan kaya raya tentunya, namun tak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang yang sangat sombong dan hanya bisa berpikiran bahwa semua yang ada di muka bumi ini bisa ia beli dengan uangnya yang sangat melimpah tersebut.

Author pov*

Mobil sport hitam melesat dengan sangat kencang menuju sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis. Mobil itu terparkir dengan sangat apik di halaman rumah mewah berwarna putih dengan pintu keemasan tersebut. Namja yang mengendarai mobil sport hitam itu keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan di sambut dengan tundukan kepala dari para pelayannya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda"ucap seorang pria paruh baya itu terhadap namja muda dengan tubuh tegap dan atlethis serta wajah tampan yang sangat berwibawa.

"Dimana appa?"tanya namja yang di panggil tuan muda tadi yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon.

"Beliau ada di ruang kerjanya tuan muda"ucap pria paruh baya itu sopan.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan besar dekat dengan tangga menuju lantai dua. Dia membuka pintunya perlahan agar ia tak mengganggu orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Appa aku pulang"ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut pada appa yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aigoo, akhirnya kau pulang juga eoh"ucap pria paruh baya itu sambil memeluk tubuh anaknya erat.

"Ne, appa. Jeongmal bogoshipo"ucap Siwon sambil melepas pelukan pada appanya.

"Appa, dimana eomma? Kenapa dia tak menyambutku sama sekali"ucap Siwon cemberut pada appanya.

Tanpa Siwon duga eommanya keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi dan lagsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya lembut.

"Aegya mana mungkin eommamu ini tak menyambutmu eoh"ucap lembut pada anak kesayangannya itu. Siwon pun berhamburan ke pelukan eomma tercintannya dengan manja.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor kepala sekolah 'SM Senior High School' yang akan menjadi sekolah barunya. Tampak di sepanjang koridor sekolah para yeoja yang terpana akan ketampanan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Huwaaa... tampan sekali"teriak para yeoja histeris dan semakin menambah gaduh koridor tersebut.

"Dasar kampungan"ucap Siwon dalam hati dan mengembangkan senyum palsunya pada semua yeoja yang ada dikoridor tersebut.

Siwon hanya tersenyum palsu dan menampakkan lesung pipinya yang terkembang manis di wajahnya membuat para yeoja semakin berteriak histeris. Namun langkah Siwon terhenti saat ia berpapasan dengan yeoja yang mempunyai kulit seputih salju dan bibir merah semerah buah cherry. Siwon tak pernah melihat wanita secantik dia apalagi saat ia sedang tersenyum bisa membuat hati seorang Choi Siwon bisa berhenti berdetak sesaat.

"Aku ingin masuk ke kelas yang sama dengannya"ucap Siwon pada bodyguardnya sambil menunjuk punggung Kibum yang semakin berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ne, tuan muda"ucap laki-laki tegap yang ada disampingnya itu.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Aku berjalan di belakang Jungsu songsaengnim yang akan membawaku menuju kelas baruku. Sesampainya di kelas, aku menunggu Jungsu songsaengnim di luar kelas.

"Siwon masuklah"suruh Jungsu songsaengnim padaku. Aku pun memasuki kelas baruku tanpa ragu lagi karena aku ingin segera melihat wajah yeoja yang sudah berhasil menarik perhatianku saat ini.

"Huwaaa... tampan sekali"teriakan para yeoja pun pecah saat aku memasuki ruangan tersebut. Aku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas berusaha mencari sosok yeoja yang berpapasan denganku tadi pagi. Mataku pun terhenti ketika aku berhasil menemukan sosok yeoja yang aku cari, tapi kenapa dia tak memandangku sama sekali padahal semua yeoja yang ada dikelas ini sedang terpana denganku tapi lihat dia malah asyik membaca buku yang ada dihadapannya dengan tenang.

"Anyeonghaseyo Choi Siwon imnida"aku mulai memperkenalkan diriku.

"Kyaaa... jadi dia anak dari pemilik Hyundai itu"ucap salah satu yeoja yang tadi berteriak histeris.

"Baiklah Siwon-ssi, duduklah bersama Donghae"suruh Jungsu songsaengnim padaku.

"Ne songsaengnim"jawabku patuh lalu aku pun menuju bangku yang dimaksud songsaengnim tadi.

Tak kusangka aku bisa duduk di bangku sebelah yeoja cantik itu yang belakangan kuketahui bernama Kim Kibum. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya, namun ia sama sekali tak memperdulikanku dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Hae, Lee Donghae imnida. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik"ucap Donghae ramah padaku dan hanya kutanggapi dengan senyuman kecil.

Selama pelajaran aku mencuri-curi pandang pada Kibum, sungguh yeoja yang sangat cantik. Betapa bahagianya aku melihat ia tersenyum lembut meskipun senyum itu bukan untukku.

"Hei, kenapa kau dari tadi melihat Bummie eoh?"tanya teman sebangkuku yang membuatku salah tingkah.

"Emmm...dia sangat cantik"ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Dia memang sangat cantik, dia juga pintar. Makanya aku bangga menjadi sahabatnya"ucap namja berwajah puppy fish ini padaku.

"Emmm"aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku mengerti.

"Tapi jangan coba-coba mendekatinya eoh, dia sudah punya namjachingu yang sangat pintar dan juga tampan"ucapnya membuatku sangat terkejut atas apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Benarkah? Setampan apa dia dan sekaya apa dia sampai Kibum tak terpana pada pesonaku sama sekali ?"tanyaku pada diri sendiri dalam hati.

Siwon pov end*

Kibum pov*

Kenapa dengan semua yeoja yang ada dikelasku saat ini. Kenapa mereka terlalu heboh dengan namja yang sedang ada di depan kelas kami yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya pada kami.

"Huwaaa.. Bummie dia tampan sekali kan?"teriak Eunhyuk padaku yang hampir memekakkan gendang telingaku.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak Hyukki, kau kan sudah punya Donghae jangan genit Hyukkie"ucapku menasihati Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini, sekali-kali kan tak apa-apa Bummie, kau juga jangan terlalu setia sama Changmin si namjachingumu itu"ucap Eunhyuk membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Aku ini kan setia. Jangan coba-coba mempengaruhiku Hyukkie"ucapku agak kesal pada sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Ne, kau memang yang paling setia Bummie"ucap Eunhyuk mengalah padaku dan aku hanya tersenyum puas melihatnya kesal.

"Hei tapi kenapa dia tersenyum padaku, aishh dasar tukang tebar pesona"umpatku kesal dalam hati saat kulihat dia tengah tersenyum padaku yang menampakkan lesung pipinya yang begitu manis. Hei berpikiran apa kau barusan, kenapa aku malah memuji ketampanannya.

Bel istirahatpun akhirnya berbunyi..

"Bummie-ah"sapa namja jangkung dan puith padaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shim Changmin namjachinguku yang sudah memeluk pundakku lembut.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

"Bummie-ah"sapa namja jangkung pada Kibum yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shim Changmin namjachingunya yang sudah memeluk pundak Kibum lembut.

"Bummie kajja kita ke kantin"ucap Chagmin lembut yang masih bergelayut manja di pundak Kibum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman sekolah, aku membawa bekal yang kumasak sendiri. Otte?"ucap Kibum lembut pada Changmin.

"Aigoo yeojachinguku ini memang sangat perhatian denganku ne, khajja Bummie"ucap Changmin memberi persetujuan.

"Hyukkie-ah, Donghae-ah apa kau tak mau ikut dengan kami?"ajak Kibum pada kedua sahabat karibnya itu.

"Aniyo, kita disini saja. Kalau kita ikut pasti akan mengganggu kalian berdua. iya kan Chagia-ah"tolak Donghae pada ajakan Kibum padanya .

"Ne, lebih baik kita pacaran sendiri. Sana cepat pergi"ucap Hyukkie sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Donghae.

Akhirnya Kibum pun keluar dari dalam kelasnya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Siwon mengepalkan tangnnya kuat saat melihat Kibum bisa tersenyum bahagia dan terasa sangat tulus saat bersama namja jangkung tersebut. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur hatinya, baru kali ada yeoja yang sama sekali tak tertarik pada dirinya dan lebih tertarik pada namja yang berpenampilan sederhana bahkan wajahnya lebih tampan darinya dibandingkan namja yang bersama Kibum tadi, dia pun tak terlihat dari kalangan atas.

"Kau pasti bisa kudapatkan Kim Kibum"ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai tajam.

Siwon memencet beberapa nomor pada layar i-phonenya dan berbicara pada orang yang sedang ia telpon.

"Cari tau tentang Kim Kibum secara detail"ucap Siwon pada orang diseberang telfon sana.

"Ne, tuan muda"jawab pria tadi patuh lalu Siwon pun mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang dan meregangkan ototnya perlahan, namun ia merasa sedikit risih karena teriakan-teriakan yeoja dari balik kaca kelasnya yang sangat tidak penting itu. Dia hanya bisa memberikan senyum palsu pada mereka semua agar mereka bisa segera menyingkir dari kelasnya dan memberikannya ketenangan sebentar.

Teettttt... tetttttt...

Akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi dan Siwon pun bisa lega sekarang tak mendapatkan gangguan dari para yeoja di sekolah ini yang menurutnya sangat agresif itu. tak beberapa lama semua murid pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan di susul oleh Jessica songsaengnim.

"Selamat siang anak-anak, materi kita sekarang adalah praktek mengamati organ reproduksi pada kodok. Baiklah saya akan membacakan kelompok kalian"ucap Jessica sonsaengnim pada semua muridnya.

"Jae Joong dengan Yunho, Donghae dengan Eunhyuk, Kibum dengan Siwon, and bla... bla.. bla..."ucap Jessica sonsaengnim menjelaskan.

"Hyukkie-ah kita satu kelompok chagi"ucap Donghae senang mendapat satu kelompok dengan yeojachingunya sendiri.

"Ne, chagi"ucap Eunhyuk tak kalah senangnya. Sementara Kibum kini meratapi nasibnya yang harus bekerja sama dengan orang yang sama sekali belum di kenalnya sementara Siwon tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah kalian segera berkumpul dengan kelompok kalian masing-masing"ucap Jessica songsaengnim dan tak beberapa lama kemudian semua murid sudah berkumpul dengan kelompoknya masing-masing.

Kibum hanya diam tak menoleh pada Siwon sama sekali. "Hai, Choi Siwon imnida"ucap Siwon berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kibum dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ne, arasseo"ucap Kibum tanpa menoleh pada Siwon. Namun Siwon malah menarik tangannya dan akhirnya tangan keduanya kini saling bertaut mencoba merasakan hangatnya tangan satu sama lain. Kibum melotot pada Siwon karena tindakannya barusan dan hanya di tanggapi Siwon dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Aishh kenapa aku harus bekerja sama dengan makhluk satu ini yang tidak bisa apa-apa"ucap Kibum kesal dalam hati karena dari tadi Siwon sama sekali tak membantunya dan hanya duduk disampingnya ketakutan karena melihat organ dalam kodok.

"Ya! Kau ini, cepat bantu aku"ucap Kibum kesal pada Siwon sedangkan Siwon hanya menatapnya memelas.

"Aku tidak mau, kau pasti akan kubayar asalkan kau mau mengerjakan tugas ini. Gampang kan?"ucap Siwon enteng dan sedetik kemudian mendapatkan deathglare dari Kibum.

"Ya! Apa kau selalu menganggap uang bisa menyelesaikan semuaya hah? Aku sama sekali tidak butuh uangmu tuan Choi Siwon"ucap Kibum dengan nada mengejek.

"Benarkah, apa kau yakin? Tapi semua yang aku mau selama ini bisa aku beli dengan uang"jelas Siwon pada Kibum.

"Aishh, cepat bantu aku"ucap Kibum sambil menyodorkan kodok yang di pegangnya ke hadapan Siwon.

"Ya! Jauhkan kodok itu dariku"ucap Siwon sambil berlari menjauhi Kibum, namun Kibum tak mau kalah dan mengejarnya ke luar kelas, sedangkan Jessica songsaengnim memperingatkan mereka berdua agar tidak keluar kelas, namun itu seperti angin lalu untuk mereka berdua yang sudah berlari meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Ya! Ya! Berhenti kau Choi Siwon"teriak Kibum dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Andwae... capat tangkap aku kalau bisa"ejek Siwon pada Kibum yang sudah terlihat kelelahan.

"Awas kau Choi Siwon, kau pasti mati"ucap Kibum kesal.

"Huwaaa...akhhh"teriak Kibum kesakitan saat ia dengan mulus meluncur di atas tanah akibat tersandung batu cukup besar yang ada dihadapannya. Siwon menghentikan larinya saat ia mendengar jeritan kesakitan Kibum. Siwon sangat terkejut melihat Kibum yang sudah terjatuh ke atas tanah dan ia pun segera menghampiri Kibum.

"Gwaenchana Kibum-ssi?"tanya Siwon khawatir. Bukannya menjawab Kibum malah menyodorkan kodok yang ada digenggamannya pada Siwon lagi.

"Cepat kerjakan tugas ini atau kau akan mati Choi Siwon"ucap Kibum menahan amarahnya.

"Aishh kau ini, pikirkan lukamu dulu"ucap Siwon agak kesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cepat kita harus kembali ke kelas aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari Jessica songsaegnim dan satu lagi pegang kuat-kuat kodok itu, awas saja kalau sampai kodok itu lepas"ucap Kibum lalu berdiri menahan sakit yang ada di kakinya saat ini, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan namja sombong ini.

"Aishh dia sangat keras kepala, sudah tau kalau kakinya luka masih saja bilang baik-baik saja"ucap Siwon yang melihat Kibum berjalan agak pincang.

Siwon menyusul Kibum dan tiba-tiba Siwon menggendong Kibum dari belakang yang mendapatkan protes dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum.

"Ya! Kau ini sedang apa eoh? Cepat turunkan aku"ucap Kibum sambil memukuli dada bidang milik Siwon yang sudah membawanya dalam gendongan tangan kekarnya.

"Sudah diam, kakimu terluka masih saja berpura-pura baik-baik saja"ucap Siwon acuh lalu menenggelamkan kepala yeoja itu dalam dada atlethisnya.

Kibum bisa dengan jelas menghirup aroma tubuh Siwon yang memang sangat harum dan bisa membuatnya hangat. Sementara semua murid terkejut melihat Kibum yang ada pada gendongan Siwon saat ini. Semua yeoja yang ada di sekolah pun memandang sinis pada Kibum yang dengan mudahnya bisa sedekat itu dengan anak penerus perusahaan Hyundai yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Cepat turunkan aku Siwon-ssi, aku tidak mau mendapat tatapan aneh dari mereka semua"bisik Kibum sambil bersembunyi di dada bidang milik Siwon.

"Sudah hiraukan saja meraka"ucap Siwon enteng. Tak beberapa lama Kibum dan Siwon sampai di kelasnya. Tidak berbeda dari reaksi yang diterima mereka sebelumnya, sesampainya di kelas mereka juga mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari semua murid yang ada di kelas tersebut.

"Bummie kau kenapa?"tanya Eunhyuk khawatir melihat lutut Kibum yang mengucurkan darah segar.

"Aku hanya terjatuh tadi, tapi tidak apa-apa kok"ucap kibum berusaha tidak membuat sahabat karibnya ini khawatir.

"Kibum-ah sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu"ucap Jessica sonsaengnim pada Kibum dan mendapat anggukan dari Kibum. Kibum melirik namja yang ada di sampingnya yang kini tampaknya merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

"Siwon-ssi sebaiknya kau bekerja dengan keras, arasseo?"ucap Kibum penuh kemenangan.

"Aishh, sial sekali"Siwon merutuki nasibnya saat ini.

Siwon pun akhirnya mau tidak mau harus mengerjakan tugas praktek Biologi ini sendirian, dan Kibum hanya duduk disampingnya memberi arahan pada Siwon apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sementara itu Siwon harus tersiksa melawan fobianya pada hewan menjijikkan itu. Sesekali Siwon berteriak takut saat harus memegang kodok tersebut dan membuat Kibum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha.. kau ini namja tapi kok takut sama kodok hahahaha"tawa Kibum kegelian melihat Siwon yang kuwalahan menghadapi kodok. Siwon menatap Kibum lembut "Akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu tertawa karena aku Kibum"ucap Siwon senang dalam hati.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Aku duduk sendirian di dalam kamar, pikiranku masih melayang memikirkan namja sombong yang kini berhasil mengusik diriku yang selama ini jarang sekali mudah akrab dengan orang baru. Namja kecil dan tampan tiba-tiba datang dan memelukku dari belakang membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Noona kau sudah pulang"ucap namja kecil yang tak lain adalah Kim Kyuhyun dongsaeng kesayanganku.

"Ne, kau belum tidur Kyu"ucapku lembut padanya sambil membelai rambut pirangnya.

"Aku menunggu noona pulang"ucap Kyu tersenyum tulus padaku.

"Kyu kan noona sudah bilang jangan menunggu noona, aku harus bekerja dan pulang malam"nasehatku pada donsaeng kesayanganku ini.

"Noona apa aku terlalu menyusahkanmu?"tanya Kyu padaku dan membuatku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aniyo, kau adalah semangatku Kyu. Aku hanya mempunyaimu di dunia ini jadi kaulah yang paling berharga buatku. Kau seperti nyawa bagiku Kyu Arasseo?"jelasku lembut pada Kyu.

"Ne, arasseo. Noona juga hal yang paling berharga buatku"ucap Kyu sambil memelukku erat.

"Ne, cepatlah tidur, besok kau harus sekolah kan"suruhku lembut pada Kyu.

"Ne, selamat malam noona"ucapnya sambil mencium pipi kananku sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku terduduk di beranda kamarku, berusaha me-relax kan otot-ototku yang sedikit menegang karena kelelahan bekerja. Ya, beginilah aku sehari-hari semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal, aku hidup sebatang kara dengan dongsaengku Kim Kyuhyun. Hampir setiap hari aku pulang malam karena harus bekerja keras demi membiayai sekolahku dan sekolah Kyu. Meskipun kita hidup sederhana aku tetap merasa bahagia karena aku mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang selalu menyayangiku dan tak lupa namjachinguku yang juga selalu menemaniku.

.

.

"Bummie kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"tanya Changmin yang masih saja khawatir padaku.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa lagi chagi-ah"ucapku bohong padanya.

"Nanti sebaiknya kau tidak usah bekerja dulu ne"ucap Changmin sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Tapi, ak—"ucapanku terpotong saat bibir Changmin menyentuh permukaan bibirku yang dingin. Dengan lembut Changmin melumat bibirku dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil disela-sela ciumannya membuatku sedikit mengerang nikmat.

"Ehem.. ehem... kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini"ucap sebuah suara dari balik pintu kelasku membuatku menoleh terkejut mendapati Siwon sudah berdiri disana. Sementara aku dan Changmin menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku ke kelas dulu chagi, nanti kita makan bersama ne"ucap Changmin yang sudah berlari keluar kelasku. Siwon berjalan menghampiriku dan menatapku tajam seolah-olah aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu"teriakku padanya yang masih menatapku tajam.

"Kita harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok kemarin"ucapnya memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Baiklah karena kemarin kau sudah praktek sendirian, biar aku saja yang mengerjakan laporannya"ucapku pada Siwon.

"Aniyo, kita satu kelompok jadi kita harus mengerjakannya bersama"ucapnya tegas lalu duduk dibangkunya masih dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk aku artikan.

"Tidak usah, aku nanti harus bekerja dulu dan aku pulang malam jadi biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya"ucapku memberi penjelasan.

"Gwaenchana Kibum-ssi, aku akan menunggumu"ucapnya lembut hingga membuatku bergidik ngeri melihat senyumannya itu.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

Udara kota Seoul hari ini memang sangat dingin. Kibum dengan langkah gontai melangkahkan kakinya di jalanan kota Seoul, tubuhnya tampak menggigil karena hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Kibum mempercepat langkahnya sesaat setelah menerima telfon dari Kyu yang mengatakan bahwa ada orang aneh yang berdiri di luar rumahnya membuat dongsaengnya itu takut. Kibum yang sudah mendekati rumahnya memang melihat seorang namja yang duduk di pagar rumahnya tampak menggigil kedinginan. Kibum mendekati namja itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahwa namja itu tak lain adalah Choi Siwon teman sekelasnya yang sangat sombong.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?"teriak Kibum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh namja tampan itu.

"Kibum-ssi ternyata kau sudah pulang"ucapnya agak menggigil.

"Ya! Kau dapat dari mana alamatku?"tanya Kibum penasaran padahal seingatnya yang tau rumahnya hanyalah sahabatnya dan namjachingunya.

"Jangan panggil aku Choi Siwon kalau hanya alamatmu saja aku tidak tau"ucap Siwon menyombongkan diri.

"Aishh, terserah yang penting sekarang kau pulang saja"ucap Kibum ketus pada Siwon dan berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya yang kecil.

"Ya! Aku mau masuk, apa kau tidak kasihan denganku eoh? Aku dari 3 jam yang lalu ada disini"ucap Siwon sambil berlari mengejar Kibum sebelum Kibum menutup pintunya.

"Ya! Aku bilang pulang"teriak Kibum pada Siwon yang berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya.

"Aku tidak mau"ejek Siwon pada Kibum.

Tiba-tiba namja kecil yang tak lain adalah adik Kibum mendekati asal suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan oleh Kibum dan Siwon yang masih saja beradu argument.

"Noona"ucap Kyu takut pada kakaknya yang sedang bertengkar dengan namja yang ada disampingnya.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"ucap Kibum khawatir melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari adiknya.

"Ne, dia siapa Noona?"tanya Kyu yang sudah memeluk tubuh dingin Kibum.

"Dia orang gila Kyu, jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Arasseo ?"jelas Kibum panjang lebar pada adiknya dan berhasil mendapat tatapan tajam dari Siwon yang merasa disindir Kibum.

"Ya! Aku bukan orang gila"teriak Siwon kesal pada Kibum sementara Kibum sama sekali tak menghiraukannya dan sudah melesat menuju dapurnya.

Siwon duduk di ruang tamu milik Kibum dan disampingnya juga ada Kyu yang masih menatapnya tajam membuat Siwon tak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"tanya Siwon pada Kyu.

"Kau menyukai Noona kan?"selidik Kyu pada Siwon membuat Siwon melotot.

"Kau ini kecil-kecil sok tau sekali eoh"ucap Siwon berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Baguslah kalau hyung tidak menyukai noona karena kalau tidak hyung harus siap-siap patah hati karena Changmin hyung dan Bummie noona adalah pasangan yang serasi"jelas Kyu semangat.

"Mwo? Apa-apaan dia ini berani-beraninya membandingkan aku dengan si miskin Changmin itu"umpat Siwon kesal dalam hati.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai Changmin Kyu?"tanya Siwon hati-hati pada Kyu.

"Tentu saja, Changmin hyung orang yang paling baik di dunia ini. Waktu eomma dan appa meninggal dengan setulus hati dia merawatku dan noona yang saat itu masih terpukul. Makanya aku berharap dia yang akan jadi suami noona kelak"jelas Kyu panjang lebar membuat muka Siwon merah padam akibat menahan amarah.

"Tapi dia kan tidak kaya juga tidak terlalu tampan, mana bisa dia membahagiakan kalian berdua?"tanya Siwon pada Kyu yang sedang asik melahap biskuit coklat yang ada ditangannya.

"Noona bukan yeoja matre hyung, lagian Changmin hyung sangat mencintai noona. Itu sudah cukup bagi noona"ucap Kyu lagi.

Kibum pun datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa cokelat hangat untuk mereka bertiga.

"Minumlah ini"Kibum menyodorkan cup kecil yang berisi cokelat panas pada Siwon.

"Gomawo"ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kibum sementara Kibum memberikab tatapan sinis padanya.

"Kyu, ini sudah malam sekali. Tidurlah ne"ucap Kibum lembut pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu lalu mendapat anggukan dari Kyu yang sudah melesat menuju kamar tidurnya yang sudah menantinya untuk segera ditiduri.

Kibum dengan seksama mengerjakan tugas laporannya, sementara Siwon hanya duduk memandangi wajah cantik Kibum membuat Kibum menjadi geram.

"Ya! Katanya kau kesini mau mengerjakan tugas ini. Cepat bantu aku"teriak Kibum lumayan keras hingga membangunkan Kyu dari alam mimpinya.

"Aishh jangan teriak-teriak nanti adikmu bangun"ucap Siwon agak berbisik pada telinga Kibum membuat Kibum jadi salah tingkah.

Akhirnya Siwon pun menggantikan Kibum untuk mengetik semua tugas di laptop milik Kibum. Sementara Kibum duduk di samping Siwon mengawasi pekerjaan Siwon.

"Cepat dan setelah ini kau harus langsung pulang ne, aku tidak mau orang menyangka yang tidak-tidak pada kita berdua"ucap Kibum ketus lalu duduk di sofa dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Tanpa Kibum sadari ia pun jatuh tertidur di sofanya.

"Kenapa hidupmu begitu menderita Kibum"ucap Siwon lembut sambil mengusap pipi chubby Kibum. Siwon memakaikan mantelnya di tubuh mungil Kibum agar tubuhnya tidak kedinginan. Siwon benar-benar telah jatuh pada pesona seorang Kim Kibum saat ini. Kyuhyun yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua sedikit geram saat Siwon hendak mencium bibir merah eonnienya.

"Ya! Kau mau apa pada noonaku"tanya Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Aniyo, kenapa kau belum tidur Kyu?"tanya Siwon lembut pada namja kecil imut itu.

"Kalian berisik sekali, padahal aku tadi sedang memimpikan minnie huftt"ucap Kyu memelas mebuat Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tertawa?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Kau ini kecil-kecil sudah berani pacaran eoh"ucap Siwon lembut padanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun kini tampak malu karena diledek Siwon. Kyuhyun duduk disamping kakaknya yang sedang tertidur dan mencium pipinya lembut. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh pada hati Siwon melihat kedekatan Kibum dengan adiknya. Siwon begitu merasakan ketenangan dan ketentaraman pada hatinya, sudah sekian lama ia tak merasakan hal ini di hidupnya yang dipenuhi dengan kesempurnaan.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu ne"pamit Siwon pada Kyuhyun, namun tangan kekarnya ditarik oleh tangan kecil Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sekarang sudah sangat larut hyung. Menginaplah disini, aku bersedia berbagi tempat tidur dengan hyung kalau hyung mau"tawar Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Siwon yang mendapatkan kesempatan emas ini tak mau menyia-nyiakannya dan langsung menyetujui tawaran Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa"ucap Siwon sok jual mahal.

"Hyung tolong angkat noonaku ke kamar ne, aku tidak mau kalau kakinya bertambah sakit akibat ia terjatuh kemarin"pinta Kyu pada Siwon yang lagsung mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Siwon.

"Kyu kau ke kamar saja dulu ne, aku nanti menyusulmu"ucap Siwon sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil Kibum hati-hati agar ia tak bangun. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju kamar kecilnya.

Siwon merasa sangat senang bisa sedekat ini dengan Kibum. Siwon pun membarigkan tubuh mungil Kibum perlahan ke atas tempat tidurnya yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Dengan hati-hati Siwon memakaikan selimut pada tubuh Kibum agar ia tidak kedinginan. Siwon melihat ke sekeliling kamar Kibum yang kecil namun sangat rapi berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya yang sangat luas dan mewah. Siwon membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat foto Kibum bersama dengan Changmin yang di pajang di atas meja rias Kibum. Siwon sangat iri pada Changmin yang bisa membuat Kibum tersenyum manis saat bersamanya. Siwon mengambil foto itu dari dalam figura dan menyimpannya dalam mantelnya. Setelah itu Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kyuhyun, kamar Kyuhyun pun hampir sama dengan keadaan kamar Kibum hanya saja hiasan di dindingnya yang penuh dengan poster yang membedakannya. Kyuhyun tampak sedang memainkan PSP-nya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Siwon yang sudah ada di dalam kamarnya. Siwon perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih asyik memainkan PSP-nya.

"Kau menyukai PSP?"tanya Siwon pada Kyu.

"Tentu, PSP hal terpenting ketiga setelah Bummie noona dan Minnie"ucap Kyu lantang.

"Aishh kau ini lucu sekali, masak kau membandingkan PSP mu itu dengan manusia"ucap Siwon tak habis pikir atas jawaba Kyu barusan dan sama tak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku mempunyai banyak PSP di rumahku"ucap Siwon sombong.

"Jinja?"tanya Kyu antusias.

"Tentu, dan semuanya keluaran terbaru"bohong Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sangat antusias.

"Bolehkah aku meminjamnya hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun semangat.

"Tentu saja, bahkan kau boleh memilikinya kalau kau mau Kyu"ucap Siwon dengan mengembangkan senyumnya lebar.

"Gomawo hyung"Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus pada Siwon.

"Tidurlah Kyu, besok kau kan harus sekolah. Aku tidak mau nanti di omeli noonamu itu"ucap Siwon lembut.

"Baiklah Hyung. Selamat malam hyung"ucap Kyu setelah mematikan PSP-nya dan berangsur tidur.

.

.

.

**Continue ? **

**End ?**

**Review kalian adalah semangat untuk saya ^^**

**Anyeonghaseyo readers^^ **

**Saya datang membawa FF baru hehe.. semoga kalian suka^^**

**Continue or Delete ?**

**Review please ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Tidurlah Kyu, besok kau kan harus sekolah. Aku tidak mau nanti di omeli noonamu itu"ucap Siwon lembut.

"Baiklah Hyung. Selamat malam hyung"ucap Kyu setelah mematikan PSP-nya dan berangsur tidur.

Kibum pov*

Cahaya mentari telah keluar dari peraudannya, mencoba menerobos masuk pada jendela kaca kamarku yang sudah agak usang. Aku menggeliat kecil dan berusaha mengerjapkan mataku yang masih sulit untuk diajak kompromi. Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang berada di tengah-tengah kamar milikku dan kamar milik Kyuhyun. Kubasuhkan air dingin diseluruh permukaan wajahku agar lebih segar, sebelum aku beranjak menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk membangunkannya.

"Kyu bangunlah, ini sudah pagi chagi,"aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang seluruhnya ditutupi oleh selimutnya yang tebal agar ia bereaksi. Tapi tunggu, kenapa lengannya besar sekali seperti lengan orang dewasa.

"Ne, noona,"ucap Kyuhyun sembari keluar dari selimut tebalnya di pojok kiri. 'Mwo? Kalau itu Kyuhyun lalu yang ini siapa?' tanyaku dalam hati. Dengan segera aku buka selimut yang membalut seseorang di dalamnya, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat namja sombong siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon yang kini tengah tertidur di ranjang adikku.

"Ya! Bangun kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?"teriakanku menggema diseluruh sudut kamar Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar saking kagetnya mendengar suaraku. Sementara namja sombong ini masih tak bergeming dari tidurnya dan malah semakin lelap, mungkin suaraku tadi bagaikan alunan melodi yang indah di telinganya. Kyuhyun turun dari kasurnya dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandinya sebelum melihat kemarahan noonanya semakin memuncak akibat ulahnya.

"Ya! Bangun Choi Siwon babo,"ucapku kesal sambil menarik paksa selimut yang di pakainya, namun hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Siwon yang kini mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuknya tidur.

"Dasar namja bodoh, cepat bangun,"tanganku meraih lengan kekarnya untuk membangunkannya namun sial sekali tangannya yang memang sangat kuat itu tidak bisa kulawan dan alhasil dia kini menarikku dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Tunggu lima menit lagi, biarkan hanya seperti ini dalam lima menit kumohon,"ucapnya lirih hingga sulit untuk mendengar jelas apa yang ia katakan.

DEG...

Kenapa rengkuhan posesifnya begitu hangat dan menenangkan, kenapa aroma tubuhnya begitu khas hingga membuatku ingin mencium aromanya lagi dan lagi. Aku yang tadinya melawan kini seolah terhipnotis oleh wajah tampannya yang begitu teduh dan terkesan sangat kesepian. Kubiarkan tubuhku dipeluknya selama lima menit. Tidak berapa lama ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan memandangku penuh arti.

"Kenapa mimpi ini begitu nyata sekali,"ucapnya lirih sambil terus menatap mataku intens.

"Ya! Kau mau mati eoh? Cepat lepaskan pelukanmu ini,"ucapku kesal sambil meronta dalam dekapannya.

"Omoo... ini nyata,"ucapnya terkejut saat melihatku ada di dalam pelukannya.

"Ini memang nyata babo, cepat jelaskan kenapa kau bisa tidur di rumahku eh?"tanyaku menahan amarah.

"I-itu karena Kyu yang memaksaku untuk menginap disini,"jelasnya gugup padaku.

"Kau jangan pernah memanfaatkan adikku yang polos Siwon-ssi atau kau akan menerima akibatnya nanti. Sekarang cepat kau pulang,"ucapku ketus untuk mengusirnya.

"Noona, aku lapar,"Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatiku dan Siwon yang saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Ne, ayo kita makan sekarang. Aku sudah membuatkan nasi goreng untukmu Kyu,"ucapku lembut sambil menariknya menuju ruang makan kami yang kecil.

Siwon yang merasa dicueki olehku semakin bertambah kesal karena bodyguardnya belum juga menjempuntnya. "Kalau dalam 5 menit kau tidak sampai, kau akan ku pecat,"ucapnya kesal lalu mematikan sambungan telponnya. Kulihat ia tengah berdiri di luar pagarku dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil, rasa iba pun menyeruak di lubuk hatiku. aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menyuruhnya menunggu di dalam.

"Masuklah, tunggu di dalam dan makanlah, kau pasti lapar kan,"ucapku tak memandangnya dan kembali berjalan masuk kedalam rumah kecilku. Dengan semangat ia menghabiskan nasi goreng yang ada dipiringnya dengan lahap. Sementara aku dan Kyuhyun melihatnya cengo.

"Hyung pelan-pelan makannya,nanti kau tersedak,"nasihat Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Gwaenchana Kyu, Kibum-ssi ini sangat lezat sekali,"ucapnya dengan tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Arasseo, setelah ini cepat pulang ne. Dan satu lagi jangan pecat supirmu itu, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya eoh? Dasar kejam,"ucapku sinis padanya.

"Eh, apa kau mendengar percakapanku ditelepon tadi Kibum-ssi?"tanyanya heran namun sama sekali tak kuhiraukan.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

Changmin dengan sangat semangat memacu motor sport putihnya menuju rumah yeojachingunya yang tak lain adalah Kibum. Diparkirkannya motornya di depan pagar rumah Kibum. Ia membuka pagarnya lalu mulai menapaki halaman kecil yang ada di depan rumah Kibum.

Tok... tok... tok...

Kibum menghentikan acara makan paginya saat pintu rumahnya diketuk seseorang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pasti dan membuka pintunya perlahan.

"Pagi chagi-ah,"sapa Changmin senang melihat Kibum yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Chagi-ah kau sudah datang, ini masih pagi sekali chagi,"ucap Kibum manja pada Changmin.

"Gwaen—"ucapan Changmin terhenti saat melihat seseorang keluar dari dalam rumah Kibum.

"Wae chagi? Kenapa tidak di teruskan?"tanya Kibum heran. Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kibum-ssi gomawo atas makan paginya. Aku pulang dulu ne, annyeong."pamit Siwon pada Kibum yang masih saja bengong memandang kepergiannya.

"Chagi ini bukan seperti itu, aku bisa jelaskan semua,"ucap Kibum gelisah mendapati sikap Changmin yang kini berubah dingin padanya.

Changmin tak memperdulikan Kibum dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih meminum segelas susu yang ada ditangannya.

"Kyu, aku punya hadiah untukmu,"Changmin menyodorkan kotak berwarna coklat kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka kotak kecil itu dan matanya berbinar senang saat mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Changmin. "Hyung gomawo,"ucap Kyu senang kemudian mengambil PSP yang masih keluaran terbaru itu dari dalam kotak kecil itu lalu memeluk tubuh Changmin erat.

"Kyu, ayo kuantar kau ke sekolah ne,"Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun halus keluar dari dalam rumah Kibum, sementara Kibum segera bergegas mengambil tas yang ada di meja makannya kemudian menyusul Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di atas motor putih Changmin. Dengan ragu Kibum menaiki motor Changmin yang sejak kejadian tadi membuat mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

"Kyu, hati-hati ne. Noona berangkat dulu. Annyeong,"ucap Kibum lembut sambil mencium pucuk kepala adiknya.

"Belajar yang rajin ne."tambah Changmin dari atas motornya.

Setelah itu mereka kembali dalam diam, Kibum tak berani berbicara pada Changmin yang kini bersikap dingin padanya. Kibum melingkarkan tangannya pada perut athletis Changmin yang masih fokus mengendarai motornya,namun Changmin sama sekali tidak bereaksi atas sikap Kibum pada dirinya mebuat Kibum semakin merasa bersalah. Kibum menyadarkan kepalanya pada punggung kekar Changmin. Tanpa terasa bulir-bulir bening keluar dengan sendirinya dari kelopak mata indah Kibum, Changmin yang menyadari bahwa kini Kibum tengah menangis memberhentikan motornya dipinggir jalan. Kibum melepaskan pelukannya pada perut Changmin. Changmin turun dari motornya dan berdiri dihadapan Kibum yang masih berada di atas motornya.

"Kau pasti sedang marah padaku kan?"tanya Kibum sesenggukan menahan tangis. Changmin mengusap air mata Kibum yang jatuh pada pipi chubbinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Uljima chagi,"Changmin membawa Kibum dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Mianhae, aku tadi bersikap seperti itu hingga membuatmu menangis Bummie,"ucap Changmin sambil mengelus punggung Kibum pelan.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf chagi sudah membuatmu salah paham atas kejadian tadi pagi hingga membuatmu marah padaku sekarang,"ucap Kibum pelan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu chagi, jangan menagis lagi ne. Lupakan sikapku yang tadi,"ucap Changmin lembut sambil mencium bibir merah marun Kibum sekilas.

Sementara di tempat lain, di sebuah rumah mewah milikkeluarga Choi, Siwon tengah melamun sendiri di dalam kamarnya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di rumah Kibum. Tampak rona merah di wajah tampannya saat mengingat moment-moment indah tadi pagi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Siwon dibuka oleh namja paruh baya yang memakai seragam seperti seorang pelayan.

"Tuan muda, mobil anda sudah siap, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?"ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil sportnya pada Siwon.

"Ne, beli semua PSP keluaran terbaru yang ada di departement store,"Siwon meneguk tehnya pelan.

"Ne, tuan muda."ucapnya lagi lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar mewah Siwon.

.

.

.

Kibum dan Changmin berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah, lengan kekar Changmin masih merangkul pundak Kibum mesra hingga mereka sampai di depan kelas Kibum.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ne, nanti waktu istirahat kita ke taman chagi,"Changmin membelai rambut hitam milik Kibum yang terurai indah.

"Ne chagi."ucap Kibum dengan memberikan killer smilenya pada namjachingunya, sebelum benar-benar pergi Changmin mendaratkan ciuman pada pipi chubby Kibum hingga membuat rona merah di wajah putihnya.

Kibum berjalan menuju bangkunya yang sudah di duduki oleh dua sahabatnya yang sedang asyik memadu kasih hingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya disini. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah saling menautkan bibirnya mesra dan tangan Donghae mengelus punggung Eunhyuk lembut membuat Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah harus melihat aktivitas mereka berdua.

"Ckckck kalian berdua ini, pagi-pagi sudah melakukan hal-hal panas,"ucap Kibum sambil duduk di bangku Donghae, semetara dua sejoli itu menoleh bebarengan pada Kibum kaget.

"Bummie, ternyata kau sudah datang hehe,"ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Kibum.

"Bummie seharusnya tadi kau pura-pura tidak tahu, aishh kau ini berbakat menjadi pengganggu rupanya,"canda Donghae pada Kibum yang sama sekali tak ditanggapi olehnya yang sudah memasang ear phone pada kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya pelan.

Karena terlalu asyikya Kibum mendengarkan musik, ia tidak tahu bahwa sekarang di sampingnya kini tengah ada orang yang memperhatikannya dalam diam. Namja tampan itu mengamati setiap inci wajah cantik yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. senyuman hangat terkembang di parasnya yang tampan. Apalagi saat ia melihat bibir merah Kibum yang begitu menggodanya untuk segera melumatnya namun segera ia singkirkan semua pemikirannya barusan.

Kibum yang merasa ada seseorang tengah memperhatikannya membuka kelopak matanya yang indah dan mendapati namja tampan dan sombong itu tengah duduk disampingnya sambil memandanginya.

"Gomawo sarapannya tadi pagi,"ucap Siwon canggung pada Kibum namun sama sekali tidak di tanggapi oleh Kibum yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya yang dilihatnya sudah kosong. Siwon kecewa tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali dari Kibum.

Akhirnya waktu istirahatpun tiba, di depan kelas Kibum kini tengah berdiri namja tampan dengan senyuman yang terkembang di wajah tampannya. Kibum menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat membuat hati seseorang yang kini tengah menatap mereka berdua nyeri melihat pemandangan itu.

Kibum dan Changmin kini tengah duduk dibawah pohon besar yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah taman sekolahnya, suasana yang sungguh romantis bukan untuk sepasang kekasih. Kibum tengah asyik menyuapi sushi yang dibawa oleh Changmin ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bummie ,"Changmin mengusap pipi chubby Kibum yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Wae chagi-ah?"tanya Kibum sambil menatap mata Changmin dalam.

"Saranghae Bummie, mianhae chagi, aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi seperti tadi pagi,"ucap Changmin sambil menarik tubuh Kibum dalam dekapannya yang posesif.

"Nado saranghae chagi."balas Kibum semakin mempererat pelukannya pada namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Gomawo sudah berada disisiku selama ini Bummie,"Changmin mencium bibir Kibum lembut lalu melepasnya.

"Khajja kita kembali ke kelas Bummie."ucap Changmin sambil menarik lembut tangan mungil Kibum.

Ternyata tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya di balik pohon. Namja tampan itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Changmin sialan, apa hebatnya dia dibandingkan aku. Aku kaya, tampan, dan pintar. Apa yang kurang dari diriku yang perfec ini?"ucapnya kesal.

.

.

Suasana riuh kelas pun semakin ramai tatkala Jessica songsaengnim ternyata berhalangan hadir membuat jam pelajaran kosong. Siwon memandangi Kibum yang sedang asyik dengan buku bacaan yag ada di hadapannya. Siwon mendekati Kibum perlahan dan duduk disampingnya.

"Tugas dari Jessica songsaengnim sudah selesaikan kan Kibum-ssi?" tanya Siwon yang sudah duduk di bangku milik Eunhyuk.

"Ne,"jawab Kibum singkat tanpa menoleh pada Siwon.

"Emm, apa kau sangat lelah karena mengerjakan tugas kemarin hingga larut malam?"tanyanya lagi dan tetap saja masih mendapatkan respon yang sama seperti tadi dari Kibum. Siwon merasa harga dirinya sudah diinjak oleh Kibum saat ini. Biasanya para yeojalah yang mendekatinya dengan intens, tetapi Kibum justru mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk berbicara dengannya, tapi ia malah sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Ya! Seharusnya kalau kau sedang ditanya orang, tataplah wajahnya. Jangan seperti ini,"Siwon sangat kesal sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh Kibum. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Kibum pun memandang Siwon yang ada disampingnya dalam diam.

"Apa itu hal yang penting memandangmu atau tidak?"tanya Kibum datar tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi sama sekali.

"T-tapi itu adalah etika dalam berbicara Kibum-ssi,"ucap Siwon gugup melihat Kibum yang menatapnya intens.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

"T-tapi itu adalah etika dalam berbicara Kibum-ssi,"ucapku gugup melihat Kibum yang sedang menatapku intens.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak bisa kalau orang yang sedang berbicara padaku itu kau,"ucapnya datar dan menolehkan kembali wajahnya pada buku yang ada digenggamannya.

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan, ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatiku saat ini, pasalnya baru kali ini aku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang yeoja. Aku mengambil buku Kibum dari genggaman erat tangannya membuat Kibum menoleh padaku marah dan mencoba merebut bukunya kembali dari tangan kekarku, namun itu sungguh sulit sekali mengingat tubuh Kibum yang lebih kecil dariku.

"Aishh cepat kembalikan bukuku Choi Siwon,"teraiknya padaku namun sama sekali tak kuhiraukan.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku? padahal kalau di depan namjachingumu saja kau bisa semanja itu padanya,"tanyaku pada Kibum yang masih berusaha mengambil bukunya dari tanganku.

"Karena aku mencintainya, dan kau adalah orang yang aku benci. Puas kau,"Kibum langsung menarik bukunya paksa saat tanganku mulai terkulai lemas setelah mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang manis.

DEG...

'Aku adalah orang yang dia benci', kata-kata itu terus terngiang nyaring di telingaku membuat hatiku yang selama ini tidak pernah merasakan sakit hati merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di hatiku yang paling dalam, kini aku baru tahu rasanya itu. benar-benar menyakitkan. Apakah ini balasan dari semua tingkahku yang sering menyakiti hati orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku. "Tuhan ini benar-benar tidak adil, kenapa disaat aku benar-benar bisa merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya pada seorang yeoja, dia malah tak menginginkanku sama sekali."Siwon meninggalkan kelasnya dan menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

"Apa yang kurang dariku Kibum? Aku mempunyai segalanya dan kau pasti akan bahagia bila bersamaku," aku memukulkan kepalan tanganku pada sebuah pohon besar berdaun lebat itu. aku masih mencoba menstabilkan amarahku saat ini akibat kata-kata Kibum padaku tadi yang terkesan meremehkanku.

Sesosok yeoja dengan rambut tergerai indah tertiup oleh hembusan angin tampak sedang berjalan di koridor dekat taman, sehingga aku bisa dengan jelas melihat kecantikannya yang benar-benar alami. Dia berjalan sendirian dengan santai dan tampaknya ia kini sedang menuju ke kamar kecil di ujung koridor tersebut.

"Aishh.. sadarlah Choi Siwon dia sama sekali tak menyukaimu,"cercaku pada diriku sendiri.

Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah mendekati toilet bertuliskan 'Female' di depan pintunya. Tidak berapa lama keluarlah yeoja cantik itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Kibum dengan ekspresi terkejut melihatku sudah ada dihadapannya. Tanpa bicara aku segera menarik tangannya kuat dan menghempaskannya di dinding toilet tersebut dan segera mengunci pergerakannya. Dengan cepat kulumat bibir merah marun miliknya yang sudah menggodaku sejak lama untuk melumatnya, dan hari ini aku bisa bisa merasakan betapa manisnya bibir merah ini. Begitu lembut dan hangat, Kibum yang sangat terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dariku terus meronta hebat, namun itu sia-sia karena tangannya yang sudah aku pegang kuat-kuat.

"Umppp... ahhhhh...ummm,"terdengar seperti desahan dan juga teriakan darinya tapi sungguh aku sekarang sudah gelap mata karena betapa menghanyutkannya bibir merah ini. Oh tidak atau mungkin dia kehabisan nafas mengingat nafasnya kini terengah-engah. Aku melepaskan ciumanku padanya dan benar saja wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah dan dipenuhi oleh peluh keringat, sungguh tampak sangat imut dimataku.

PLAKK...

Kibum menampar pipiku dengan sangat keras hingga mungkin disana sudah ada tanda merah milik telapak tangan Kibum saat ini. Dia tampak masih mengumulkan sebanyak-banyaknya udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang serasa sesak akibat ulahku tadi padanya.

"Brengsek, apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku hah?"Kibum mengusap-usap bibir merahnya berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa saliva yang ada di sekitar mulutnya.

"Aku menciummu,"ucapku enteng sambil mengembangkan senyum manisku padanya, dan kini tangan Kibum sudah bersiap untuk menamparku lagi, namun dengan cepat kutahan dan kutarik tengkuk lehernya agar mendekat lagi pada wajahku dan tanpa aba-aba lagi kulumat bibir merahnya sekali lagi. Kibum memukuli dada bidangku dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, namun sama sekali tak kuhiraukan dan terus melumat bibir merahnya ganas, kugigit bibir bawahnya sehingga dia mengerang keras. Kujelajahi setiap inci bagian mulutnya yang begitu memabukkan.

"Urmmm... ummmppppppphh"erangnya sekali lagi, sungguh desahan yag paling indah yang pernah aku dengar dalam hidupku.

Tangannya mendorongku kuat saat aku lengah dan ciuman kami pun terlepas menampakkan benang-benang saliva yang berceceran disekitar mulut kami.

"Dasar BRENGSEK, apa maumu sebenarnya hah?"tanyanya penuh dengan amarah.

"Jadilah yeojachinguku, dan kupastikan kau tidak akan kekuarangan sedikitpun Kibum-ssi,"mataku menatap tajam manik mata indah Kibum yang sudah membulat mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Apa kau gila eoh? Aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu yang sangat aku cintai,"teriakknya tepat di depan mukaku.

"Kau yang membuatku gila Kibum-ssi , namjachingumu yang MISKIN itu tak akan pernah bisa membahagiankanmu Kibum-ssi, lebih baik kau putuskan saja dia dan jadilah yeojachinguku, dan kupastikan kau tidak akan kekurangan sedikitpun,"ucapku dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kata 'miskin'.

"Apa kau hanya bisa mengandalkan uangmu itu Siwon-ssi? Ingat, semua yang kau mau tidak bisa kau beli hanya dengan uangmu tuan Choi Siwon,"ucapnya dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Kalau ucapanmu benar, cepat katakan padaku apa yang ada di bumi ini yang tidak bisa kubeli dengan uang Kibum-ssi?"tanyaku dengan nada agak meninggi pada Kibum.

"CINTA, kau tidak bisa membelinya hanya dengan uangmu yang melimpah itu Siwon-ssi."Kibum berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri mematung setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kibum tadi. Sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas, aku terduduk di lantai dingin toilet yang sangat menjijikkan itu. hatiku merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat seolah dadaku kini penuh sesak. Benar-benar tidak bisa digambarkan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Terluka, sedih, kecewa semuanya lebur menjadi satu. Kesempurnaan yang selama ini bersandang pada diriku kini runtuh sudah menjadi berkeping-keping.

Siwon pov end*

Kibum pov*

"Brengsek, berani sekali dia mencium bibirku,"umpatku kesal dalam hati. Tanganku masih mencoba menghapus jejak bibir Siwon pada bibirnya namun sama saja itu tak akan bisa mengubah semuanya.

"Bummie kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu,"tanya Eunhyuk yang menyadari perubahan sikapku semenjak kembali dari kamar kecil.

"Gwaenchana Hyukkie,"aku berusaha menenangkan diriku saat ini yang terlihat masih shock atas kejadian tadi agar sahabatku ini tidak curiga.

"Eh iya Bummie kau tadi dicari Changmin,"ucapnya padaku.

"Benarkah? Sekarang dia dimana?"aku menolehkan seluruh tubuhku dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Molla, kelihatnnya dia sudah kembali ke kelasnya."ucapnya lagi.

"Emmm,"gumamku kecewa.

'Tapi bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa menjaga kesucianku untuk Changmin. Aku sudah mengecewakannya. Eottokhae?'aku bergulat dengan batinku sendiri dan merasa bersalah pada namja chinguku itu.

.

.

"Kibum-ah, antarkan ramen ini pada meja nomor satu ne," ucap namja paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Kangin itu.

"Ne, ahjussi"aku langsung mengantarkan pesanan ramen itu pada meja nomor satu tersebut.

"Silahkan menikmati ramen kami,"ucapku ramah sambil mengembangkan senyumku lebar pada pelanggan tetap kedai kami ini.

"Aigoo, Kibum-ah kau selalu tampak ceria dan manis eh,"ucap yeoja paruh baya itu padaku.

"Gomawo ahjumma,"aku membungkukkan badanku 90 derajat kepada yeoja yang masih kelihatan cantik ini diusianya yang sudah senja.

Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku di kursi dekat dengan meja kasir, disana sudah ada Leeteuk ahjumma yang notabene adalah istri dari Kangin ahjussi. Dia memberikanku cup berisi green tea yang masih hangat. Aku pun meminumnya perlahan.

"Aigoo, kau pasti sangat lelah kan Bummie?"tanya Leeteuk ahjumma padaku dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat.

"Aniyo, aku tidak pernah lelah karena aku bekerja dengan orang yang sudah aku anggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri hehe," Leeteuk ahjumma tersenyum lembut padaku saat mendengar penuturannku.

"Aigoo, anak ini manis sekali eh,"ucap Leeteuk ahjumma lalu meninggalkanku menuju meja kasirnya lagi karena ada orang yang hendak membayar.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukka pukul 9 malam, itu artinya pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku pun berpamitan pada Kangin ahjussi dan Leeteuk ahjumma yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menutup kedainya.

"Ahjumma, ahjussie aku pulang dulu ne,"pamitku pada kedua pasang suami istri ini.

"Ne, hati-hati Bummie,"ucap keduanya lembut padaku.

"Ne, annyeong."aku berjalan meninggalkan kedai itu perlahan, menapaki setiap jalanan kota Seoul yang benar-benar sangat dingin. Aku memang selalu berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumahku karena jarak antara kedai ramen tempatku bekerja dengan rumahku tidaklah terlalu jauh dan masih bisa dijangkau dengan jalan kaki. Itu akan lebih menghemat bukan.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

Mobil sport hitam terparkir di seberang jalan sebuah kedai ramen, tampak namja tampan di dalamnya sedang menerawang seseoran yang ada di dalam kedai ramen tersebut yang kelihatannya cukup ramai. Ia mendesah kecil melihat pemandangan yang sedang ia amati saat ini. Ada ekspresi sedih diwajah tampannya yang terlihat sangat kusut.

Dua jam telah berlalu namun namja itu tak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya saat ini, hingga seorang yeoja berambut sepunggung dan memakai mantel coklat sebatas lutut keluar dari dalam kedai tersebut sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Yeoja itu berjalan perlahan dengan tubuhnya yang agak menggigil kedinginan. Namja yang berada di dalam mobil itu yang tak lain adalah Siwon selalu mengawasi setiap gerak langkah yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Kim Kibum. Siwon menatap tajam saat mendapati segerombolan namja tengah menggoda Kibum hingga raut wajah Kibum kini tampak ketakutan. Namja berambut agak pirang memegang kuat kedua tangan Kibum hingga Kibum tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Lepaskan aku,"Kibum terisak ketakutan saat namja barambut ikal hendak menciumnya dengan paksa. Karena dari tadi Kibum meronta hebat, membuat namja berbadan lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya menampar pipi chubby Kibum dengan sangat keras hingga membuat pipi Kibum memerah. Siwon yang berada di dalam mobilnya kini sangat geram mendapati yaoja yang sangat dicintainya itu ditampar dengan keras di depan matanya sendiri. Siwon keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan dengan cepat menghampiri preman-preman nista itu yang sudah berhasil menyobek rok yang dipakai oleh Kibum hingga menampakkan kulit paha Kibum yang begitu putih dan mulus.

DUAKK...

Namja berambut ikal yang telah menyobek rok Kibum kini telah terjatuh di atas tanah saat kaki Siwon dengan kuat menendang punggungnya dari belakang.

"Brengsek, apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya hah?"tanya Siwon penuh dengan amarah sambil terus memukuli satu persatu namja yang ada disitu.

"Kau, dasar bocah tengik, jangan ikut campur masalah kita,"ucap namja berambut agak pirang itu sambil berusaha memberikan tinju pada Siwon, namun dengan mudah Siwon menghindar.

"Cih, jagan banyak omong kau, cepat lawan aku kalau kalian berani,"ucap Siwon lantang dengan pandangan yang meremehkan pada segerombolan preman itu.

"Ternyata punya nyali juga kau bocah, ayo hajar dia!"seru namja berambut ikal tadi pada namja yang lainnya.

.

.

**To be continued...**

**Annyeonghaseo readers ^^**

**Wah akhirnya, karena responnya yang positif saya lanjutin deh ceritanya ^^. Gomawo yang uda pada mau review hehe. Jangan bosen-bosen buat baca and review yak chingudeul^^'**

**Gimana-gimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah bisa memuaskan anda apakah malah sebaliknya? Hemm akuh tunggu reviewnya ^^**

***RR***

***Seo shin young: iya ini udah dilanjutin chingu ^^ . haha bingung milih yak chingu? so pasti Bumppa emang orangya setia, tapi kalau yang ngejer-ngejer itu Siwon bisa setia nggak ya? #plakk . kalau Changmin ama siapa ntar itu masih sebuah mysteri haha. gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***wonniebummie: iya ini udah dilanjutin chingu ^^ , kalau pengen tau makanya staytune disini terus yak ^^ . gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***RistaMbum: iya gak di delete kok. iya ini udah dilanjutin chingu ^^ . gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***bumhanyuk: gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***snowysmiles: emang dikit yah Changbum momentnya chingu? Saking keasyikan nulis moment Sibum soalnya hehe. Tapi diusahain di perbanyak dah ^^ Oi iya mian chingu soal SBDL-nya gak bisa ikut dah soalnya FFnya belum jadi T_T huhuhu. gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***ichigobumchan: Annyeong chingu Choi Hye Won imnida , salam kenal juga ^^. Wahh reader baru yak chingu? Senengnya^^ . iya ini udah dilanjutin chingu ^^ . haha penasaran yak chingu? Staytune disini yak . gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***iruma-chan: haha makasi , iya ini udah dilanjutin chingu ^^ kalau penasaran staytune disini yak . gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***Yuukiheaven:wahh alhamdulillah ya #plakk. iya ini udah dilanjutin chingu ^^, wah banyak masukan dari chingu nih jeongmal gomawo iah nanti akan diperbaiki lebih lagi ^^. gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***winda1004: gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***thuwon-koi: gapapa meski review gaje tapi akuh tetep menghargai kok chingu, daripada harus jadi silent reader ^^. gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***zakurafreeze: iyah chingu , bingung yak ? haha .gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

*** shipper: wahh namanya sama chingu ama akuh hehe, iah salam kenal jugak ^^. Haha iah biar sekali-kali siown jadi orang ketiga chingu. Iya siwon pake acara suap tuh ama kibum jatuh cinta gak ya? Staytune aja disini chingu. gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***eunhae25: gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***lee hyun mi: haha iyupps betul, kalau Kyu disuap ama PSP sih pasti udah nurut haha. Tapi Kibum kan hatinya sedingin es #plakk .gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

***cindychunchu: gomawo Chingu udah review, Jangan lupa baca and review terus yak^^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers ^^**

**Review please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Cih, jagan banyak omong kau, cepat lawan aku kalau kalian berani,"ucap Siwon lantang dengan pandangan yang meremehkan pada segerombolan preman itu.

"Ternyata punya nyali juga kau bocah, ayo hajar dia!"seru namja berambut ikal tadi pada namja yang lainnya.

Author pov*

Siwon dengan lihai mendaratkan pukulan dan tendangan pada ketiga preman itu. sang namja berambut ikal berusaha menendang punggung Siwon dari belakang saat namja tampan itu tengah lengah.

Buakkkkkk...

Satu tendanga dari namja berambut ikal itu membuat Siwon jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah. Siwon benar-benar sangat marah kali ini. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat.

"Kau mau mati hah?"tanya Siwon dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan membuat para preman itu bergidik ngeri.

Siwon segera bangkit dan langsung mendaratkan pukulan yang sangat keras pada namja berambut ikal tadi yang sudah membatnya jatuh tersungkur. Siwon yang sudah gelap mata terus memberikan pukulan-pukulan mematikan yang dia punya hingga membuat sang namja berambut ikal tadi tak berkutik karena lemah, sementara dua namja yang lain hanya melihat dan tak berani membantu temannya yang sedang di pukuli oleh Siwon dengan sangat antusias.

"Ampun..."sang namja berambut ikal itu tampak sedang memohon ampun pada Siwon, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh darah segar yang hampir menutupi semua permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Kau belum tau hah sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?"tanya Siwon sombong pada namja ikal tersebut. Sementara dua namja yang lain tampak sedang browsing internet pada layar iPhonenya.

Kedua namja itu tampak sangat terkejut, lalu tiba-tiba bersujud pada kaki Siwon, sementara Kibum kini semakin terkejut saat mendapati perubahan sikap ketiga preman tadi.

"Maafkan kami tuan muda Choi,"ucap namja berambut pirang itu ketakutan.

"Ne, maafkan kami bertiga. Kami janji tidak akan mengganggu yeoja itu lagi,"mohon namja berambut ikal tadi.

"Cih, cepat sana pergi sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaranku, dan mungkin bisa saja membunuhmu,"ucap Siwon dingin lalu dengan segera ketiga preman tadi lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum.

Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang masih saja diam terpaku melihat kejadian barusan.

"Gwaenchana Kibum-ssi?"Siwon menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah cantik Kibum yang masih terbengong saat itu.

"N-ne Gwaenchana,"Kibum dengan cepat tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati namja yang baginya sangat menyebalkan itu sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Biar aku antar kau pulang, sangat tidak aman wanita cantik sepertimu berjalan sendirian di malam hari,"tawar Siwon pada Kibum, sementara Kibum kini masih tetap mencerna apa yang baru saja dialaminya yang terjadi begitu cepat tanpa menyadari Siwon kini tengah memperhatikan dirinya atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan paha mulusnya yang sangat terekspos bebas itu.

Mata Siwon kini tertuju pada paha mulus Kibum yang terekspos bebas karena rok yang dipakainya telah sobek. Siwon tampak salah tingkah melihatnya.

"I-itu..."ucap Siwon terbata.

"Wae?"jawab Kibum sinis.

"I-itu..."Siwon masih tergugup melihat pemandangan yang menyejukkan matanya.

"Aishh, Wae?"Kibum tampak kesal karena sedari tadi Siwon tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"I-itu pahamu kelihatan tau,"teriak Siwon pada Kibum membuat Kibum membelalak tak percaya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi eoh? Aishh ,"Kibum segera menutupi pahanya dengan kedua tangannya, namun tetap saja tidak membantu banyak.

Siwon segera melepaskan jaket kulit yang di pakainya dan menyodorkannya pada Kibum, sedangkan Kibum sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud Siwon.

"Apa?"tanya Kibum dengan polosnya.

"Pakailah untuk menutupi pahamu itu, kalau kau terus membiarkannya terekspos, aku tidak akan menjamin kalau kau akan pulang dengan selamat malam ini,"ucap Siwon salah tingkah.

"Maksudnya?"tanya Kibum lagi, karena ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Siwon padanya.

"Aishh, cepatlah pakai dan jangan banyak tanya."teriak Siwon sebal.

"Aishh kenapa dengan anak itu, menyebalkan sekali."dengus Kibum kesal lalu berjalan menguntit Siwon yang ada di depannya.

Akhirnya Kibum dan Siwon pun segera melaju menuju rumah Kibum. Sesampainya disana Siwon segera turun dari mobil sportnya dan membuka bagasi mobilnya. Kibum tampak bingung saat Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah tas besar berwarna cokelat dari dalam bagasi mobil sportnya.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang,"ucap Kibum sambil membungkukkan badannya, namun Siwon malah melenggang menuju rumahnya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana eoh?"teriak Kibum sedikit keras saat dilihatnya Siwon malah membuka pagar rumah kecilnya.

"Aku mau main sebentar di rumahmu,"ucap Siwon enteng lalu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah kecil miliknya.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan masuk!"teriak Kibum keras, namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Siwon yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah mungilnya.

.

.

.

"Halo Kyu,"sapa Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sedang belajar di ruang tamu miliknya.

"Hyung, ada apa kau kesini? Dan apa yang kau bawa itu?"tanya Kyuhyun heran saat Siwon tengah menenteng sebuah tas berwarna cokelat yang cukup besar.

"Apa kau tak suka kalau hyung kesini eoh?"tanya Siwon berpura-pura marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, aku senang hyung main kesini, lalu apa yang hyung bawa di dalam tas besar itu? apa hyung mau tinggal disini?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Bukan Kyu, Bukalah!"Siwon menyodorkan tas berwarna cokelat tadi dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menerima tas yang diberikan Siwon padanya.

Tangan mungil Kyuhyun dengan sigap membuka tas berwarna cokelat yang ada dihadapannya dengan antusias. Kyuhyun tampak terkejut sekaligus senang. Mata hitamnya membulat sempurna dan menunjukkan binar-binar kebahagiaan. Bagaimana tidak senang jika yang ada di dalam tas berwarna cokelat tersebut adalah PSP-PSP yang merupakan limited edition dan merupakan keluaran paling terbaru itu.

"Hyung ini semua PSP?"tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Tentu saja Kyu,"jawab Siwon.

"Hyung ini pasti sangat mahal, ini kan limited edition,"ucap Kyuhyun antusias.

"Tentu saja itu sangat mahal Kyu,"jawab Siwon lagi.

"Aku takut kalau nanti rusak, aku tak mampu menggantinya hyung,"ucap Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Ya! Kenapa kau sedih Kyu. Itu semua milikmu sekarang, itu semua untukmu Kyu,"ucap Siwon lagi dan kembali mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?"tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Tentu saja Kyu,"ucap Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Kyuhyun, sementar Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus pada Siwon.

"Hyung kau memang orang yang sangat baik, jeongmal gomawo hyung,"Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon membalas pelukan tulus Kyuhyun padanya. Entah kenapa pelukan dari Kyuhyun ini sangat menghangatkan, pelukan dari anak kecil yang biasanya adalah makhluk yang paling ia benci di dunia ini karena menurutnya anak kecil adalah hal yang merepotkan, tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tak membenci Kyuhyun? Apakah justru Dia kini mulai sayang pada sosok Kyuhyun ini yang memang sangat polos dan lugu.

Kibum memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran, pasalnya adiknya itu tidak mudah akrab dengan orang asing apalagi pada seorang pria yang ada di sampingku, kecuali Changmin tentunya.

"Ya! Cepat pulang,"teriak Kibum pada Siwon yang masih dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aishh kau ini, kenapa kau hobi sekali berteriak padaku. Aku tidak tuli tau!"sungut Siwon sebal.

"Noona lihat!"Kyuhyun dengan antusias menunjukkan puluhan PSP yang ada di dalam tas berwarna cokelat tadi.

"Kyu kau dapat darimana ?"tanya Kibum heran.

"Siwon hyung yang memberikannya padaku noona,"jelas Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Aishh kau tidak boleh menerima barang dari sembarang orang Kyu, sekarang kembalikan semua PSP-nya pada Siwon,"perintah Kibum pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Kibum-ssi sudahlah tak apa, kasihan kan adikmu,"ucap Siwon setelah melihat raut sedih dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sekarang sedang pamer kekayaanmu tuan Choi Siwon?"tanya Kibum sinis.

"Aniyo, tidak perlu aku pamerkan semua orang juga sudah tau kalau aku kaya,"jawab Siwon dengan polosnya. (hadeuuh ini sangking polosnya atau apa sih nih orang! Author kaga ngarti =,=")

"Aishh menyebalkan sekali kau ini, terserah kau saja yang penting sekarang pulanglah,"teriak Kibum sedikit keras sambil menarik baju Siwon. Namun Siwon tampaknya sangat enggan meninggalkan rumah kecil itu dan masih mencoba bertahan dari posisinya sehingga membutuhkan kekuatan ekstra bagi seorang Kim Kibum untuk mengusirnya dari rumahnya.

"Ya! Kau mau bermain-main denganku eoh?"Kibum semakin memperkuat tarikannya pada baju mahal miliknya membuat Siwon semakin menikmati menggoda yeoja cantik yang sudah merebut hatinya kini.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa,"Siwon menyeringai licik dan tersenyum lembut pada Kibum. Karena terlalu kuatnya Kibum menarik baju Siwon membuat baju yang ditariknya tadi sobek dan alhasil sekarang ia harus bersiap-siap terjatuh ke lantai dingin kamarnya, namun kedua tangan kekar Siwon dengan cepat menyahut pinggang ramping Kibum sehingga Kibum tidak jadi jatuh di atas lantai namun ia malah jatuh dalam pelukan Siwon.

Keduanya masih tak bergerak dari posisinya masing-masing yang sungguh sulit untuk diceritakan. Posisi Siwon kini sedang jatuh terlentang di atas lantai dingin rumah Kibum, sementara Kibum kini tengah jatuh tepat di atas badan kekar Siwon dan tangan Siwon masih melingkar apik pada pinggang ramping Kibum. Wajah keduanya pun berada pada jarak yang paling dekat, bahkan bibir keduanya pun mungkin hanya berjarang 3 cm, dengan jelas mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain sehingga meningkatkan libido mereka masing-masing. Kibum benar-benar jadi salah tingkah saat melihat bibir joker milik Siwon yang begitu tipis namun juga sangat manis. Bayangan kejadian tadi siang di sekolah pun berputar kembali di otak jeniusnya, meskipun ia sulit untuk mengakui, ia jujur bahwa bibir Siwon memanglah sangat hangat dan manis. Meskipun dekapannya posesif, namun sungguh dekapannya justru mampu membuat hatinya merasa nyaman. Seolah tersihir oleh pesona yang sangat kuat dari seorang Choi Siwon kini Kibum sama sekali tak berkutik saat bibir joker milik Siwon itu semakin mendekatkan jarak mereka dan akhirnya sama sekali tak ada jarak. Bibir jokernya yang memang sangat lembut mencium permukaan bibir Kibum yang dingin, tanpa sadar Kibum memejamkan matanya dan menikmati lumatan bibir Siwon pada bibir merahnya, cukup lama Siwon melumat permuakaan bibir Kibum, akhirnya tanpa sadar Kibum membuka mulutnya dan memberikan akses masuk untuknya semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Siwon menarik tengkuk leher Kibum agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada gadis pujaan hatinya, Kibum memegang bahu Siwon lembut sebagai tumpuhannya agar ia tidak terjatuh. Akhirnya setelah puas dan karena kehabisan napas pula, Siwon mengakhiri ciumannya pada Kibum. Siwon tersenyum lembut dan sungguh itu mampu menyihir seorang Kim Kibum yang selama ini di juluki sebagai ice princess.

Kibum masih terbengong berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama namja yang ada dibawahnya ini. Otak jeniusnya kini seolah benar-benar sedang tak mau bekerja dengan baik.

Author pov end*

Kibum pov*

Mataku masih setia terpejam menikmati setiap lumatan yang sangat memabukkan dari namja menyebalkan ini, tapi kenapa seolah aku sama sekali tak bisa memberontak dalam dekapannya saat ini. Sepertinya otakku sekarang benar-benar error dan aku sepertinya harus segera pergi ke dokter. Aku merasa sudah gila karena aku sama sekali tak menolak ciuman darinya barusan.

Saat kubuka mataku dia sudah menampakkan lesung pipinya yang sangat manis dan mengurai senyum lebar diwajanya membuatku semakin salah tingkah.

"Noona dan hyung barusan sedang apa?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya pada kami berdua, oh aku lupa bahwa dia juga ada disini dan itu artinya Kyuhyun menyaksikan kejadian barusan dengan sangat jelas. Oh God itu seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh anak sekecil Kyuhyun yang belum mengerti akan hal itu. sepertinya aku benar-benar gila saat ini.

"A-aniyo Kyu,"aku dan Siwon menjawab dengan gugup, aku segera berdiri dari tubuh kekar Siwon.

"Kibum-ssi, Kyu sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, annyeong,"pamit Siwon ingin segera pergi sejauh-jauhnya dariku karena saat ini dia benar-benar sangat malu begitu juga dengan diriku saat ini.

Aku merenung di dalam kamarku sendirian, aku memang benar-benar gila. Mana boleh aku membiarkannya menciumku seperti tadi. aku benar-benar sudah menghianati Changmin saat ini. Aku harus bagaimana? Tidak, ini hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan dan tidak ada artinya sama sekali buatku. Aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya lagi dan aku juga harus melupakan kejadian tadi dengan namja sombong tadi.

.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasku bersama namjachinguku yaitu Shim Changmin. Ah aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah pada namjachinguku ini.

"Bummie kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja hemm?"tanya Changmin padaku sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah A-ani, "jawabku gugup.

"Apa kau ada masalah Bummie? Ceritakanlah padaku ne,"Changmin memandang mataku dalam. Tuhan aku benar-benar berdosa telah menyakiti namja sebaik dia dan itu gara-gara namja sialan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa chagi,"aku tersenyum tulus padanya, lalu kami pun melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Sesaat setelah Changmin ingin beranjak meninggalkanku menuju kelasnya, aku segera memanggilnya.

"Changminnie,"panggilku manja pada Changmin. Changmin dengan perlahan menoleh padaku.

"Wae chagi?"tanyanya polos.

Cupp...

Aku segera mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir tipisnya sehingga membuatnya terkejut namun ia juga merasa sangat senang. Setelah mencium bibirnya sekilas aku segera melepaskannya, namun tangan kekarnya kembali menarikku dalam pelukannya dan menciumku lagi semakin dalam. Untung suasana masih sepi karena masih belum banyak murid yang datang sehingga aku tidak perlu takut akan ketahuan oleh yang lainnya.

Kibum pov end*

Siwon pov*

Sungguh hari yang sangat cerah untuk memulai hari ini, seolah alam pun juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaanku saat ini. Aku dengan semangat beragkat ke sekolah sepagi mungkin dan aku ingin segera melihat yeoja yang sudah mencuri hatiku kini. Ah aku sangat malu kalau membayangkan kejadian malam kemarin bersamanya, sungguh diluar dugaan dia tak melawan saat aku cium. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai menyukaiku. Sepertinya aku harus lebih aktif mendekatinya agar ia bisa luluh padaku.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan senyum terkembang diwajah tampanku. Sesekali aku mendengar sayup-sayup burung yang saling bersahut-sahutan berkicau menambah sejuknya pagi ini. Kurapikan seragam sekolahku sekali lagi sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Suasana masih sangat sepi sekali dan belum banyak murid yang datang. Namun sesaat mataku membulat saat kulihat di depanku sekarang sudah ada dua sejoli tengah saling berbicara di depan kelasku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum dan Shim Changmin sialan itu.

Namja itu benar-benar membuatku sangat geram dan ingin sekali aku menghajarnya saat kulihat dia tengah bermanja-manja dengan yeoja yang sangat aku cintai itu. untungnya tak berapa lama Changmin sialan itu sudah tampak beranjak dari tempatnya, namun Kibum kembali memanggilnya dan sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan untuk kulihat. Sesaat setelah Changmin menoleh pada Kibum, yeoja cantik itu segera mendaratkan bibir manisnya pada bibir Changmin sialan itu. sungguh rasanya seolah hatiku kini disayat-sayat oleh ribuan silet yang tajam. Tak sampai beberapa detik Kibum sudah melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Changmin, tapi dengan sigap tangan kekar Changmin segera menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Sungguh benar-benar sakit rasanya, selama aku hidup aku tak pernah membiarkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku disentuh oleh orang lain, namun dengan mudahnya Changmin menyentuh yeoja yang sangat aku cintai itu dengan mudah.

Cukup lama Changmin melumat bibir Kibum dan tampaknya Kibum juga menikmatinya. Setelah beberapa menit Changmin pun melepaskan ciuamannya pada bibir merahnya.

"Saranghae Changminnie,"ucap Kibum setelah terlepas dari ciuman Changmin.

DEGG...

Seolah ada listrik yang menyengat seluruh badanku saat ini, aku tidak bisa bergerak dan badanku sedikit bergetar sesaat setelah Kibum mengucapkan kata-katanya pada Changmin sialan itu. aku berusaha mengajak kompromi tubuhku ini yang sama sekali sulit untuk digerakkan. Sekuat tenaga aku bersembunyi di balik tembok agar mereka tak mengetahui keberadaanku saat ini, aku tak mau mereka melihatku seperti ini, ini sungguh sangat menyedihkan bagi orang sesempurna diriku. Aku memegang dadaku yang merasa sangat ngilu dan sakit, berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang ada disana.

"Apakah kemarin malam tidak ada artinya sama sekali untukmu Kibum-ssi?"tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Sungguh kesempurnaan yang selama ini aku sandang tak berarti apa-apa di mata Kibum.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku memtuskan untuk tidak sekolah dan kembali pulang ke rumah. Aku berjalan gontai memasuki rumahku, aku tak perduli dengan semua orang yang ada di rumah ini tengah bertaya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku saat mereka melihatku pulang dalam keadaan kacau balau sampai sebuah suara yang aku kenal menyapaku.

"Aigoo anak nakal ini tidak sekolah eoh?"sapa sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal, kuedarkan seluruh pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru rumah dan akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang baru saja menyapaku tengah duduk di ruang tamu bersama istrinya yang ada di pelukannya.

"Hyung, ternyata kau ada disini? Aku keatas duluan hyung,"tanyaku malas, sungguh hari ini aku sangat tidak mood untuk meladeni siapapun.

"Ya! Kau ini. Kemari sebentar, apa kau tidak kangen denga sepupumu ini eoh?"tanya Yesung hyung berusaha menggodaku, namun tetap saja tak berhasil menarik perhatianku yang sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

"Sudahlah chagi, kasian Siwon tampaknya dia sedang ada masalah."yeoja cantik yang ada di pelukannya yang diketahui bernama Ryewook berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang tampaknya sangat kesal karena tak kupedulikan.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Sesosok namja kecil sekarang tampak sedang kebingungan, dia tampak mondar-mandir di depan pagar sekolahnya yang sudah di tutup rapat karena memang ini sudah sore dan pastinya anak-anak seusianya sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, namun namja kecil ini berbeda, dia sedang tak menunggu kakaknya yang akan menjemputnya karena kakaknya sedang sibuk bekerja pastinya di sebuah kedai ramen. Tampak sebuah dompet berwarna hitam sedang ia genggam erat-erat seolah takut dompet itu akan hilang. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada tanda pengenal sang pemilik dompet tersebut.

"Apa aku titipkan saja pada noona ya dompet Siwon hyung?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kyuhyun tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa, nanti pasti noona tidak mau mengembalikannya pada Siwon hyung,"ucapnya lagi sambil kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Emmmm, bagaimana kalau aku sendiri yang mengembalikannya Siwon hyung? Toh dikartu ini ada alamatnya dan aku tinggal memberikan alamat ini pada supir taksi."ucap Kyuhyun yakin sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menyetop sebuah taksi dan segera masuk kedalamnya. Dengan Sigap ia langsung memberikan kartu nama Siwon pada sang supir taksi.

"Ahjussi, tolong antarkan aku ke alamat ini ne,"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan kartu nama Siwon pada supir taksi dan sang supir pun mengangguk pasti.

**# Choi's House #**

Sementara di kediaman keluarga Choi, semua orang tampak sedang kalang kabut karena tuan muda mereka tengah sakit demam dan tuan muda mereka tidak mau makan sesuap nasi pun sehingga tubuhnya semakin lemah. Tampak sepasang suami istri tengah berusaha membujuk dongsaengnya itu untuk makan, namun tetap saja Siwon menolaknya.

"Siwon-ah makanlah sedikit agar tubuhmu tidak terlalu lemah,"nasehat Yesung pada adik sepupunya itu, namun Siwon tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau makan yang lainnya Siwon-ah? Katakan saja pada noona,"kini giliran Ryewook yang membujuk Siwon untuk makan, dan lagi-lagi Siwon hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Hyung apa kau tidak melihat dompetku?"tanya Siwon lemah.

"Aniyo, wae?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Dompetku hilang hyung,"adu Siwon pada Yesung.

"Aishh kau ini selalu saja ceroboh, tenang saja nanti hyung akan carikan,"ucap Yesung sambil membenarkan letak selimut Siwon.

Ting tong ... Ting tong ...

Bel rumah milik keluarga Choi membahana di seluruh ruangan. Tampak seorang wanita yang masih muda berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu keemasan tersebut dan terpampanglah sesosok anak kecil yang sungguh imut sedang berdiri disana.

"Kau mencari siapa adik kecil?"tanya sang wanita itu gemas.

"Noona apa benar ini rumah Siwon hyung,"tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Ne, ini memang benar rumah tuan muda Siwon,"jawab pelayan wanita itu sambil mengelus rambut pirang Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya boleh?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tuan muda sedang sakit adik kecil jadi tidak bisa diganggu,"ucap pelayan itu lagi.

Yesung yang kebetulan ingin mengambilkan air untuk Siwon segera menghampiri pelayan tadi dan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di depan pintu.

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Yesung pada pelayan tadi.

"Ini tua, adik kecil ini ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda Siwon,"jelas pelayan wanita tadi.

"Ikut dengan hyung ne,"Yesung menarik tangan kecil Kyuhyun untuk menuntunnya menuju kamar Siwon. Sepanjang perjalan menuju kamar Siwon yang ada di lantai dua namja kecil ini hanya melongo melihat seisi rumah Siwon yang memang bak sebuah istana dalam negeri dongeng yang dibacanya. Benar-benar rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah.

**To be countinued...**

**Annyeonghaseo readers ^^**

**Gimana-gimana readers dengan chapter ini? Apakah membosankan, mianhae kelupaan update chingudeul hehehe^^ . mianhae juga kaga bisa bales review untuk saat ini, masih sibuk banget soalnya. Tapi aku sangat mengahargai review dari kalian semua. Apalagi kalau baca review yang panjang dan lucu aku suka ketawa-tawa sendiri hehe^^ . jangan bosan-bosan buat review yak ^^.**

**The big thanks to :**

**Seo shin young: wonniebummie: RistaMbum: bumhanyuk: ichigobumchan: iruma-chan: zakurafreeze: Seo Shin Young: Chokyunniee: ****thasya357**** : Nina Snowon Elf : Choikyuhae : ShippoChan : Caxiebum : evilkyung : Firework: fardil : tati joana : snowysmiles : yuukihaeven : lee soo hyun : The :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers ^^**

**Review again please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ini tuan, adik kecil ini ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda Siwon,"jelas pelayan wanita tadi.

"Ikut dengan hyung ne,"Yesung menarik tangan kecil Kyuhyun untuk menuntunnya menuju kamar Siwon. Sepanjang perjalan menuju kamar Siwon yang ada di lantai dua namja kecil ini hanya melongo melihat seisi rumah Siwon yang memang bak sebuah istana dalam negeri dongeng yang dibacanya. Benar-benar rumah yang sangat besar dan mewah.

Author pov*

Kyuhyun masih terlihat sangat mengagumi rumah mewah Siwon. Desain yang sangat elegant dan mewah. Barang-barang yang ada di rumah ini juga terlihat sangat mahal, rumah ini juga sangat luas hingga sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar Siwon Kyuhyun dikagetkan dengan jumlah pelayan yang sangat banyak hingga ia tak sempat menghitung berapa banyaknya.

"Hei kau kenapa bengong saja?"tanya Yesung sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung ini benar sebuah rumah dan bukan istana?"tanya Kyuhyun masih tak percaya.

"Aishh kau ini lucu sekali, ku kira mau tanya apa. Ini rumah Kyu bukan istana,"jelas Yesung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala besarnya menghadapi anak sepolos Kyuhyun.

"Wow, tapi ini lebih mirip istana hyung daripada rumah,"Kyuhyun masih tetap tak percaya ternyata Siwon memang orang yang sangat kaya raya, dan kenapa ia baru menyadarinya. Ini adalah rumah impiannya sejak kecil.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita segera menemui Siwon. Katanya kau mau bertemu dengannya?"tanya Yesung sambil menarik lembut tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung,"jawabnya lalu segera berjalan menguntit dibelakang Yesung.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai juga di kamar Siwon, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dibuat melongo dengan kamar Siwon yang sangat mewah dan luas dengan desain yang elegant. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan masih setia mengagumi keindahan kamar Siwon hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Kyu? Kenapa kau bisa kesini?"tanya Siwon terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya bersama Yesung.

"Ah iya. Ini hyung,"Kyuhyun denga cepat menghampiri Siwon dan menyerahkan sebuah dompet hitam yang ada ditangannya pada Siwon.

"Ini kan dompet ku Kyu, kau menemukannya dimana?"tanya Siwon heran.

"Aku menemukannya di rumahku, sepertinya jatuh saat hyung dan noona berciuman kemarin malam,"jelas Kyuhyun polos membuat Siwon hanya melongo dan Yesung serta Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Mwoooo?"teriak sepasang suami istri tersebut kencang.

"Ya! Kau berciuman dengan siapa eoh? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta sekarang?"tanya Ryeowook beruntun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Siwon.

"Aigoo ini sebuah keajaiban seorang yang sombong seperti dirimu bisa jatuh cinta pada yeoja hahaha,"tawa Yesung lebar.

"Ya! Hyung jangan asal bicara, siapa juga yang sedang jatuh cinta,"elak Siwon.

"Tapi hyung, kenapa di dompetmu ada foto Bummie noona?"tanya Kyuhyun polos membuat Siwon semakin ingin membungkam mulut Kyuhyun agar ia berhenti bicara jujur di depan hyung dan noonanya.

"Mwo? aigoo dasar anak nakal,"Yesung segera menyambar dompet Siwon dari tangannya dan segera mencari foto yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Hyung jangan. Kembalikan dompetku!"Siwon segera turun dari ranjang dan mengejar Yesung.

"Aigoo dia ternyata cantik juga, pasti dia wanita yang sangat spesial hingga bisa menaklukkan pangeran sombong kita ini chagi,"ucap Yesung pada istrinya Ryeowook.

"Ne, jangan-jangan dia sakit juga gara-gara yeoja ini? Ckckck kau lemah sekali kuda!"ejek Ryeowook pada Siwon yang sudah mengambil kembali foto Kibum dari tangan Yesung.

"YA! Jangan asal bicara!"teriak Siwon kesal tepat di depan muka Yesung membuat Yesung tertawa melihat Siwon salah tingkah.

"Huhh, ternyata benar kau menyukainya ya,"Yesung menyimpulkan argumentnya sendiri, sementara Siwon sama sekali tak mau menanggapi perkataan Yesung.

"Adik kecil apa noonamu sudah punya namjachingu?"tanya Ryeowook antusias.

"Ne, dia sangat tampan dan pintar."jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Mwo? jadi kau menyukai yeoja yang sudah punya namjachingu? Hemm sekarang aku tau perasaanmu,"tanya Ryeowook prihatin.

"Aishh sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi. Arasseo!"ucap Siwon dingin membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook bergidik ngeri.

"Aishh kau ini! Baiklah aku tak akan membahas ini lagi."ucap Yesung mengalah melihat muka masam dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

" Aigoo kenapa kau begitu tampan adik kecil, andaikan saja kau seumuran denganku. Aku pasti akan menikahimu,"ucap Ryeowook sambil mengelus rambut pirang Kyuhyun.

"YA! Wookie jahat!"ucap Yesung sebal.

"Aishh jangan marah chagi, aku kan bilang andaikan saja."jawab Ryeowook sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan sang suami yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Chagi aku ingin punya adik kecil yang imut seperti dia,"ucap Ryeowook manja.

"Jinjja? Ayo kita buat sekarang chagi,"ucap Yesung bersemangat lalu segera menggendong tubuh istrinya menuju kamar tamu.

"Aigoo kenapa aku mempunyai kakak sepupu yang aneh seperti mereka berdua ckckck,"Siwon hanya menghela nafasnya frustasi melihat tingkah laku hyungnya yang sangat aneh tersebut.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam di ranjang Siwon kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk manis di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan perdulikan perkataan mereka ne, mereka memang orang aneh. Kyu kau kesini dengan siapa hemm?"tanya Siwon sambil duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Aku kesini sendirian hyung,"jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Pasti nanti noonamu khawatir denganmu. Aku antarkan kau pulang ne,"ucap Siwon khawatir ia akan dimarahi Kibum karena membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya pulang larut malam.

"Tapi hyung kan sedang sakit, nanti sakit hyung tambah parah lagi. Lebih baik hyung istirahat saja."ucap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Tak apa Kyu, khajja aku antar kau pulang,"Siwon segara menyambar kunci mobilnya yang ada di atas meja nakas lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari perut Kyuhyun.

Krucuk...krucuk...

Siwon tersenyum simpul lalu membawa Kyuhyun ke meja makan.

"Hyung katanya kita mau pulang?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung melihat Siwon kini menyeretnya menuju ruang makan.

"Aishh apa kau tak dengar suara cacing-cacing yang ada di perutmu meminta makan eoh?"tanya Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ahh hyung tau ya, hehehe."tawa Kyuhyun polos.

"Ahjumma tolong buatkan makanan untuk anak ini ne,"ucap Siwon pada pelayan paruh baya yang ada di dalam dapur.

"Ne, tuan muda."jawab wanita paruh baya itu patuh.

Tak berapa lama makanan pun sudah siap di atas meja. Kyuhyun dengan lahap segera menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di atas meja tersebut, sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat raut bahagia di wajah Kyuhyun. Bagi Kyuhyun ini adalah makanan yang sangat enak, baru pertama kali ia makan makanan seperti itu. biasanya ia hanya bisa melihat semua makanan itu di restoran-restoran mewah.

.

.

.

Mobil Siwon melaju perlahan di jalanan kota Seoul yang tampak lengang karena memang ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan orang-orang sedang tertidur pulas pastinya. Kyuhyun sekarang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Siwon mengulas senyum manisnya melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya bahagia. Tak berapa lama ia pun sudah sampai di depan rumah Kibum. dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Kibum sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, tubuhnya tampak menggigil kedinginan. Sepertinya ia sudah lama berdiri di situ.

Kibum tampak sangat terkejut melihat mobil Siwon berhenti di depannya, dan dilihatnya dongsaeng kesayangannya sedang tertidur pulas di dalam mobil mewah Siwon. Siwon segera turun dari mobilnya dan menyapa Kibum.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun tadi datang ke rumah jadi a—,"belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kata-katanya tamparan telah ia terima dari tangan seorang Kim Kibum.

PLAKKK...

Sebuah tamparan keras Kibum daratkan pada permukaan pipi Siwon hingga membuat jejak kemerahan disana.

"Brengsek! Sudah kubilang jangan manfaatkan adikku yang polos Siwon-ssi,"ucap Kibum sadis, membuat Siwon terdiam tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Saat aku berusaha menjelaskan kenapa Kyuhyun bisa bersamaku, sebuah tamparan telak di daratkan oleh tangan mungil Kibum pada pipi kiriku. Hatiku sangat sakit, kenapa niat baikku selalu di anggap jahat oleh orang yang sangat aku cintai. Seharusnya ia bilang terimakasih karena aku telah mengantarkan adiknya dengan selamat sampai ke rumahnya atau setidaknya hanya sebuah senyuman manisnya juga tak apa, aku sudah sangat bahagia hanya dengan itu. Tapi kenapa yang aku terima justru kebencian seorang Kim Kibum pada diriku. Tuhan ini benar-benar tidak adil. Kenapa aku tak bisa membuatnya percaya kalau aku bukan orang jahat.

"Benar aku memang orang brengsek, yang dengan senang hatinya mengantarkan dongsaengmu pagi buta begini di saat aku sedang demam tinggi! Apa aku pantas disebut brengsek hah!"bentakku keras padanya, sungguh aku sudah tak tahan dengan sikapnya yang selalu menganggapku orang yang jahat dan brengsek. Apa ia tak pernah berpikir satu kali saja tentang kebaikanku. Kenapa yang ada di otaknya hanya kejelekanku saja.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengantarkannya? Kau cukup menelponku dan aku bisa menjemputnya sendiri!"teriak Kibum tak mau kalah denganku.

"Noona kenapa kau marah-marah pada Siwon hyung? Dia hanya mengantarku saja noona, aku yang salah bukan Siwon hyung. Jadi marahi aku saja noona," Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul di belakangku membuatku dan Kibum menoleh pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk berat.

"Aishh kau membuat noona khawatir tau, lain kali telpon noona kalau kau mau kemana-mana ne,"Kibum memeluk tubuh kecil Kyuhyun erat.

"Ne, noona."jawab Kyuhyun patuh.

Meskipun Kibum tak pernah menganggapku ada, tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia menganggapku brengsek atau orang jahat. Itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan buatku. Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobilku dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak kuperdulikan teriakan Kyuhyun yang memanggil namaku. Pikiranku sangat kacau saat ini. Kepalaku sakit dan pandanganku mulai kabur. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah membuat kekacuan di jalan raya karena samar-samar ku dengar kericuhan di jalanan dan akhirnya aku pun tak sanggup menyetir. Kuhentikan mobilku secara mendadak hingga mengakibatkan mobil yang ada dibelakangku menabrak mobilku dengan sangat keras. Setelah itu aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi karena aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, semuanya gelap dan aku rasa aku sedang tak sadarkan diri sekarang.

.

.

.

Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan, kurasakan sedikit pusing pada kepalaku. Saat mataku membuka sempurna, aku mendapati Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook noona yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjangku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Siwon-ah kau sudah sadar ? kau masih mengenaliku kan?"tanya Yesung hyung konyol padaku.

"Tentu saja, kau appanya ddangkoma kan. jangan bercanda hyung!"jawabku malas meladeni pertanyaan Yesung hyung yang sama sekali tak berbobot itu.

"Kalau aku, kau ingat denganku?"sekarang giliran Ryeowook noona yang melontarkan pertanyaan konyol padaku.

"Aishh tentu saja aku ingat. Kau istrinya Yesung hyung noona. Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa sih? Jangan memberikanku pertanyaan konyol seperti itu,"ucapku bosan meladeni mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah kalau kau masih ingat kami berdua. aku kira kau hilang ingatan gara-gara kecelakaan kemarin hehehe,"ucap Yesung hyung polos.

"Jangan bercanda hyung, mana mungkin hanya karena benturan sedikit kemarin aku bisa hilang ingatan. Dasar babo,"ucapku kesal membuat Yesung hyung langsung memberikan deathglare gratis padaku.

"Aishh sebenarnya kau ini kenapa hah? Sudah tau masih sakit malah nekat bawa mobil sendirian, apa otakmu sedang error gara-gara yeoja manis itu hemm?"tanya Yesung hyung tepat sasaran.

"Ani, sudahlah hyung jangan bahas dia dihadapanku atau kau ku tendang keluar dari rumah,"jawabku kesal.

"Ya! Kau ini berani sekali padaku. Masih sakit tetap saja sombong dan menyebalkan eoh,"ucap Yesung hyung sebal lalu sengaja menyentuh pergelangan tanganku yang sangat sakit.

"Huwaaaaaaaa ... Appo hyung, lepaskan. Please jeongmal appo hyung,"teriakku tak karuan saat Yesung hyung dengan sengaja menyentuh pergelangan tanganku yang sedang sakit.

"Rasakan! Makanya jangan berani menyombongkan diri di depan hyungmu ini ne,"ucap Yesug hyung penuh kemenangan.

"Aishh awas kau hyung, pasti nanti akan kubalas!"ucapku sambil memanyunkan bibirku membuat sepasang suami istri ini terkekeh melihat kelakuanku.

Siwon pov end*

Kibum pov*

Sudah satu minggu dia tak masuk sekolah, apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa kecelakaannya tidak parah? Aishh kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah pada namja sialan itu, seharusnya aku senang karena dia sudah tidak ada di sekitarku lagi dan sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu ketenanganku. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat aneh, apa mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya yang selalu membuatku sangat kesal serta ia juga selalu membuat hubunganku dan Changmin jadi sedikit bermasalah karena ulahnya. Aishh kenapa aku harus memikirkannya. Dia sakit atau tidak bukan urusanku bukan.

"Bummie kau sedang melamun apa ?"tanya Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingku.

"A-ahh ani Hyukkie, aku sedang lelah saja karena kemarin malam terlalu lama bekerja lembur,"bohongku padanya.

"Emmm, kau kasian sekali Bummie. Apa kau tak mau ikut kita menjenguk Siwon hemm? Kata teman-teman mereka mau menjenguknya, eotte?"tanya Eunhyuk antusias, aku yakin itu hanya sebagai alasannya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Siwon yang menurutnya namja idaman setiap yeoja tersebut.

"Mianhae Hyukkie, sepertinya aku tidak bisa karena aku harus bekerja sepulang sekolah nanti,"ucapku memberi alasan padanya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, jangan terlalu rajin bekerja. Banyak-banyak istirahatlah Bummie agar wajahmu lebih cerah ne,"Eunhyuk menasihatiku.

"Ne Hyukkie,"aku hanya tersenyum kecut padanya.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan agak terburu-buru menuju rumahku karena Kyuhyun yang menyuruhku agar cepat pulang. Sebenarnya ada apa, tak biasanya Kyuhyun menyuruhnya pulang cepat. Sesampainya di rumah aku segara menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Aku segera menghampirinya dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Kyu ada apa kau menyuruh noona pulang? Apa kau sakit hemm?"tanyaku khawatir sambil memeriksa seluruh anggota tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo noona, aku hanya ingin meminta noona untuk mengantarkanku ke rumah Siwon hyung,"jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"T-tapi Kyu noo—,"ucapanku terpotong saat tangan kecil Kyuhyun sudah menarikku keluar dari halaman rumahku dan menyetop sebuah taksi.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian noona, aku tidak mau punya noona yang jahat yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya. Siwon hyung kecelakaan kan karena noona juga,"ucapan Kyuhyun membuatku terdiam, benarkah aku yang telah membuatnya celaka? Kenapa aku bisa jadi orang jahat seperti ini? Aku terus bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri tanpa menyadari kini aku dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di sebuah rumah mewah berwarna putih dengan pintu keemasan tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera menarikku untuk segera masuk ke dalam halaman rumah mewah tersebut yang benar-benar sangat luas. Sesampainya di depan pintu Kyuhyun segera mengetuk pintu keemasan itu cukup keras sampai seorang yeoja cantik dengan gaun panjang berwarna hitam membukakan pintu untuk kami.

"Kyu!"Ryeowook terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya, ia pun segera memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun erat sementara aku hanya mengernyit heran.

"Noona aku ingin menjenguk Siwon hyung boleh?"tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Tentu saja Kyu,"ucap Ryeowook senang, namun ia seketika itu terdiam saat melihatku. Sepertinya ia sedang mengingat-ngingat tentang sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah lihat, tapi dimana ya?"tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia noonaku Kim Kibum noona,"ucap Kyuhyun polos saat melihat raut bingung di wajah yeoja cantik ini saat melihatku.

"Omoo, jadi ini yeoja manis itu. wahh pasti Siwon sangat senang kalau tau yeoja ini datang,"ucapnya membuatku dan Kyuhyun bingung.

Yeoja cantik tersebut membimbing kita menuju kamar Siwon, sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya terbengong dengan kemewahan rumah Siwon. Aku harus mengakui kalau dia memang kaya. Pantas saja dia selalu merendahkan orang lain. Cih pasti dia tak pernah hidup susah, dasar anak manja. Pasti yeoja yang mendapatkannya bernasib sial harus meladeni namjachingu sombong seperti dia.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara berisik dari kamar yang sedang aku tuju, dan aku yakin itu pasti suara namja sombong itu.

"Hyung kembalikan PSP-nya padaku!"sebuah teriakan cukup kencang sampai di telingaku.

"Andwae! Kau harus makan bubur ini dulu lalu minum obatnya baru aku akan kasih PSP ini lagi,"ucap seseorang namja lagi yang aku tak tau itu siapa.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau makan,"kini aku sudah ada di depan kamarnya, ku lihat ia sedang menutupi tubuhnya agar namja berkepala besar itu tak dapat menyuapi bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

Namja berkepala besar itu segera menyadari kehadiran kami yang kini sedang berdiri mematung di depan kamar mewah Siwon. Ia tampak sangat terkejut kala melihatku. Sebenarnya ada apa ini, kenapa dua orang ini sungguh aneh saat melihatku.

"Kyu!"pekik namja itu terkejut.

"Jangan membohongiku hyung, aku tak akan tertipu!"ucap Siwon masih setia bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Dan kau! Kim Kibum !"pekik namja berkepala besar itu lagi saat melihatku. Kenapa dia bisa tau namaku? Semua orang di rumah ini benar-benar aneh.

"Aishh hyung jangan mulai lagi, jangan sebut namanya di ha—,"kata-kata Siwon terpotong saat melihatku sudah ada di dalam kamarnya. matanya membulat sempurna, sepertinya ia sangat terkejut akan kedatanganku saat ini.

"Kibum-ssi?"ucapnya masih tak percaya.

"Kyu, ikut hyung dan noona ne. Kita bermain PSP dibawah, eotte?"tanya namja berkepala besar tersebut lalu menarik tangan kecil Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Dan sementara di kamar ini sekarang hanya ada **AKU **dan **NAMJA MENYEBALKAN** ini. Oh no.

Kibum pov end*

Author pov*

Kibum dan Siwon terdiam, tak ada yang mau membuka suara mereka masing-masing. Siwon masih setia terdiam tak berniat mengajak Kibum bicara karena dia masih marah atas ucapan Kibum malam itu yang sungguh menyakitkan.

"Mi-mianhae,"satu kata meluncur dari mulut Kibum dengan susah payah. Ia menatap Siwon dengan raut wajah menyesal membuat Siwon tak tega juga melihatnya.

"Gwaenchana Kibum-ssi, ini bukan salahmu juga. Aku yang tidak hati-hati menyetir dan jadilah seperti ini,"jelas Siwon berusaha tenang, padahal jantungnya kini berdetak sangat cepat.

"Gomawo. Kenapa kau tak memakan buburmu?"tanya Kibum sambil mendekat ke arah ranjang Siwon membuat Siwon semakin gugup.

"Aku tak suka bubur,"jelas Siwon apa adanya.

"Walaupun kau tak suka, tapi kau tetap harus memakannya. Makanlah,"ucap Kibum mencoba membujuk Siwon, namun Siwon masih tak bergeming. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Kibum meraih mangkuk bubur tersebut lalu mengaduk buburnya yang masih lumayan panas, ia mengambil sesendok bubur tersebut lalu meniupnya pelan.

"Makanlah,"ucap Kibum sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur dihadapan Siwon.

Seolah terhipnotis oleh seorang Kim Kibum, Siwon sama sekali tak menolaknya. Dengan lahap ia dengan senang hati memakan setiap bubur yang disuapkan Kibum pada demi sendok bubur itu pun akhirnya habis tak bersisa. Sementara tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang suami istri yang tengah asyik mengintip kegiatan mereka berdua. senyuman terkembang manis di wajah keduanya.

"Ternyata Siwon benar-benar mencintainya,"ucap Ryeowook semangat.

"Ne, dan hanya seorang Kim Kibum yang dapat menaklukkan pangeran sombong kita itu chagi,"Yesung tertawa simpul lalu segera pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik tembok sebelum ia ketahuan oleh Siwon.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berempat sedang menikmati makan malam tanpa Siwon yang kini tengah tertidur di kamarnya. Kibum tampak canggung harus duduk semeja dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Setelah makan malam mereka semua selesai, Ryeowook mengajak Kibum ke taman belakang rumah Siwon untuk berbicara lebih dekat.

"Apa kau teman dekat Siwon?"Ryeowook akhirnya membuka pembicaraan di antara keduanya.

"Ah a-ani, aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya eonnie,"jawab Kibum gugup tak berani menatap mata lembut Ryeowook.

"Emmm padahal kau yeoja pertama yang datang kesini,"ucap Ryeowook kecewa mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Kibum terdiam mendengar ucapan dari yeoja cantik yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Apa kau membencinya?"tanya Ryeowook tepat sasaran.

"Ah emm, sebenarnya sedikit eonnie. Dia itu sangat sombong dan menyebalkan,"adu Kibum membuat Ryeowook tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Dia sebenarnya namja yang baik Kibum-ssi, dia berperilaku sombong hanya untuk menutupi kesepiannya selama ini,"jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Kenapa dia harus kesepian? dia kan masih mempunyai orang tua, dia juga kaya dan banyak sekali pembantu di rumah ini."tanya Kibum polos.

"Dia memang memiliki orang tua, tapi dia hanya bisa bertemu orang tuanya sebulan dalam setahun,"jelas Ryeowook lagi membuat Kibum tahu sekarang apa yang membuat Siwon jadi orang yang menyebalkan seperti saat ini.

"Eonnie aku harus pulang dulu,"ucap Kibum berpamitan.

"Ah ne, oh ya ambil dulu tasmu yang ada di dalam kamar Siwon, aku akan membangunkan Kyuhyun ne,"nasihat Ryeowook pada Kibum.

"Ne eonnie,"Kibum segera berjalan menjauhi Ryeowook yang masih memandang kepergian Kibum.

Kibum berjalan perlahan agar tak membangunkan Siwon yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Ia segera berjalan menuju meja nakas yang ada di samping ranjang Siwon, dengan cepat ia meraih tasnya, namun karena terlalu tergesa-gesa tanpa sengaja ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan akhirnya ia pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai dingin kamar Siwon.

BRUUAKK...

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong my beloved readers ^^**

**Saya mau ngucapin * MINAL AIDZIN WALFAIDZIN. MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN ***

**Maafin semua kesalahan author ya kalau selama ini salah ngomong atau mungkin menyinggung readers semua. Semoga kita kembali fitri^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**wonniebummie: RistaMbum: bumhanyuk: ichigobumchan: iruma-chan: zakurafreeze: Nina317elf : Chokyunniee: ****thasya357**** : Nina Snowon Elf : Choikyuhae : ShippoChan : kang ji ae : evilkyung : Firework: fardil : love sibum : karin : choibum : lee ji min : evilmagnaeMin : NaMinra : fardilver : cho97 : kikihanni : risa : yukishima7 : rinda : cloudyeye : and 2 guest : Shofiy Nurlatief : **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Review again please ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dia memang memiliki orang tua, tapi dia hanya bisa bertemu orang tuanya sebulan dalam setahun,"jelas Ryeowook lagi membuat Kibum tahu sekarang apa yang membuat Siwon jadi orang yang menyebalkan seperti saat ini.

"Eonnie aku harus pulang dulu,"ucap Kibum berpamitan.

"Ah ne, oh ya ambil dulu tasmu yang ada di dalam kamar Siwon, aku akan membangunkan Kyuhyun ne,"nasihat Ryeowook pada Kibum.

"Ne eonnie,"Kibum segera berjalan menjauhi Ryeowook yang masih memandang kepergian Kibum.

Kibum berjalan perlahan agar tak membangunkan Siwon yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Ia segera berjalan menuju meja nakas yang ada di samping ranjang Siwon, dengan cepat ia meraih tasnya, namun karena terlalu tergesa-gesa tanpa sengaja ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan akhirnya ia pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai dingin kamar Siwon.

BRUUAKK...

Author pov*

Kibum meringis kesakitan karena pantatnya yang membentur lantai dengan sangat keras, ia merunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya takut kalau Siwon akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Selama lima menit sudah ia merunduk di lantai, karena merasa tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari Siwon, ia segera bangun dari lantai dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara gaduh lagi.

Ia mendekati ranjang Siwon, mengamati setiap inci wajah Siwon yang begitu tenang dan tampak manis saat ia sedang tertidur membuatnya tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyum di bibir ranumnya.

"Mianhae atas sikapku selama ini terhadapmu Siwon,"ucap Kibum pelan.

"Kau namja yang baik, mianhae selama ini aku selalu menganggapmu namja brengsek,"tambahnya lagi sambil membenarkan letak selimut Siwon. Setelah itu Kibum segera bergegas meninggalkan kamar Siwon. Tanpa Kibum sadari, Siwon mengembangkan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu Kim Kibum,"ucapnya sambil perlahan membuka matanya. Ahhhh ternyata sedari tadi Siwon tidak tidur dan dia dengan jelas mendengar setiap untaian kata yang telah keluar dari bibir ranum Kibum. Hatinya bergejolak senang karena ternyata Kibum sama sekali tidakmembencinya. Baginya itu lebih dari cukup daripada ia harus dibenci Kibum.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar mewah yang berdesain elegant tampak banyak sekali koper-koper besar. Membuat sepasang suami istri tersebut harus mengelus dada mereka karena tindakan dongsaeng mereka yang kelewat babo.

"Aishh kau ini sebenarnya mau kemana eoh?"tanya namja berkepala besar itu heran melihat koper-koper yang ada di kamar super mewah tersebut.

"Aku mau pindah hyung,"ucap Siwon enteng membuat sang hyung harus mengurut kepalanya karena stress dengan tindakan sang dongsaeng.

"Jangan bercanda Siwon, kau memangnya mau pindah kemana?"tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Pindah di dekat rumahnya Kibum, aishh hyung dan noona cepatlah bantu aku jangan hanya diam dan menonton!" kesal Siwon, bukannya malah membantu, kedua suami istri tersebut malah hanya berdiri di dalam kamarnya.

"Aishh kau jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh Siwon, kalau bibi tau kau tinggal di rumah kumuh. Tamatlah riwayatmu!"Yesung mencoba menakut-nakuti Siwon, namun usahanya itu hanyalah sia-sia belaka.

"Aku tidak perduli,"ucap Siwon mutlak dan mau tidak mau kedua suami dan istri tersebut harus menuruti keinginan sang pangeran sombong ini.

.

.

.

"Kyu ayo bangun chagi, ini sudah pagi. Cepat mandi dan sarapan,"Kibum mendekati sang dongsaeng yang masih setia bergumul dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Ne noona,"sahut Kyuhyun malas, lalu perlahan ia turun dari ranjang empuknya dan bergegas mandi. Sementara Kyuhyun sedang membersihkan dirinya, Kibum kini sedang memasak di dapur untuk sarapan mereka berdua.

"Kyu makanlah yang banyak ne, agar kau sehat dan tak kekurangan gizi,"ucap Kibum lembut sambil membelai rambut pirang sang adik.

"Ne noona, kau juga makan yang banyak ne agar noona tidak mudah sakit,"balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum mautnya.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai sarapan, mereka berdua bergegas untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Noona, apa Changmin hyung tidak akan menjemput kita hari ini?"tanya Kyuhyun, pasalnya hampir tiap hari Changmin akan datang ke rumahnya untuk menjemput mereka berdua.

"Ne, dia katanya ada rapat osis, jadi dia tidak bisa menjemput noona Kyu. Khajja kita berangkat supaya kita tidak terlambat."ucap Kibum bersemangat lalu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri mereka berdua membuka halaman pagar rumah mereka.

"Kyu, tunggu aku,"seorang yeoja kecil berambut sebahu tampak sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Minnie, jangan lari-lari nanti kau jatuh,"nasihat Kyuhyun yang tak mau melihat sang pujaan hatinya lecet karena terjatuh.

"Hoshh.. hoshhh... Kyu aku berangkat bersamamu dan Kibum eonnie ne soalnya eomma sedang sakit, jadi tak bisa mengantarkan aku ke sekolah," jelas yeoja kecil tadi sambil menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Mereka bertiga kembali berjalan, Namun belum juga lima detik mereka berjalan sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Anyyeong,"sapa namja dengan senyum jokernya yang sudah berdiri di depan rumah yang ada di sebelah rumah Kibum. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sontak saja langsung terkejut dengan adanya namja ini di sekitar rumah mereka pagi buta begini.

"K-Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?"tanya Kibum dengan nada berteriak. Sementara sang namja berlesung pipit tersebut hanya mengusap-usap kupingnya yang sakit akibat teriakan Kibum barusan.

"Aishh tak bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu Kibum-ssi?"bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Kibum, Siwon malah balik bertanya sehingga membuat Kibum semakin kesal.

"Hyung kau kenapa ada disini? Apa kau mau main ke rumah kami lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Ani, aku ada disini karena ini memang rumahku,"ucap Siwon enteng membuat mereka berdua membulatkan matanya lebar, sedangkan yeoja kecil yang teridentifikasi bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut masih melongo melihat ketampanan Siwon.

"Mwooo?"teriak mereka berdua bebarengan membuat Siwon lagi-lagi harus menutup telinganya kalau tidak mau tuli mendadak.

"Aishh, kenapa kalian berdua hobi sekali berteriak sih. Sakit tau telingaku,"sungut siwon sebal.

"Jangan bercanda Siwon, itu rumah milik keluarga Jung,"jelas Kibum masih tak percaya.

"Mereka sudah pindah Kibum dua hari yang lalu,"ucap Siwon dengan wajah berseri-seri tak menyadari kalau Sungmin bertambah kagum dengan ketampanannya.

"Oppa? Kau orang baru disini ya?"sebuah suara menhentikan pembicaraan mereka bertiga, Siwon memandang gadis kecil yang ada dihadapannya heran.

"Ne, adik kecil. Aku akan menjadi tetanggamu sekarang,"ucap Siwon sambil berjongkok menyamakan tinggi Sungmin. Ia harus kelihatan baik dimata Kibum sekarang, ia tak mungkin membentak gadis kecil ini dihadapan Kibum karena telah menyela pembicaraannya dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun merengut kesal melihat perlakuan Siwon terhadap gadis yang disukainya sejak lama.

"Apa aku boleh sering main ke rumah oppa?"tanyanya dengan manis, membuat Siwon harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya.

"Tentu saja boleh Sungmin, kau boleh main ke rumah oppa kapan saja ne,"jelas Siwon berusaha sabar. Hati Kyuhyun semakin bertambah sakit melihat Sungmin yang kini tampaknya tertarik kepada Siwon.

"Menyebalkan!"Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga membuat Kibum khawatir.

"Aishh kau ini,"Kibum segera mengejar sang adik yang tampak sedang patah hati karena gadis yang dicintainya malah terlihat menyukai namja lain. Kibum tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Sementara Siwon tak mengerti apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi. Ia dan Sungmin juga menyusul mereka berdua.

Setelah sampai di sekolahnya, Siwon meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun tadi pagi.

"Kibum-ssi apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia tampak marah padaku,"tanya Siwon antusias.

"Aishh, itu gara-gara kau babo,"ucap Kibum menahan emosinya.

"Wae? Kenapa gara-gara aku?"tanya Siwon dengan gaya polosnya.

"Aishh, karena kau itu sudah merebut perhatian yeoja yang sedang di sukainya sekarang, pasti dia sedang patah hati sekarang,"jelas Kibum apa adanya.

"Maksudmu Sungmin?"tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi,"jawab Kibum sinis.

"Hahahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja Kibum, mana mungkin aku merebut dia dari Kyuhyun. Aku kan sudah punya belahan jiwaku sendiri,"jelas Siwon apa adanya, membuat Kibum menoleh padanya kesal karena disaat yang genting seperti saat ini, dia sempat-sempatnya tertawa.

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan sekali,"sungut Kibum kesal dan tanpa sengaja membuat pose imut di mata Siwon, Siwon memperhatikan wajah Kibum dengan seksama. Namun, kegiatanya harus terhenti karena rival abadinya sudah ada di depannya dan memeluk Kibum erat.

"Bummie bogoshippo,"Changmin dengan erat memeluk tubuh sang yeojachingu yang sudah dua hari ini jarang ia temui karena kesibukannya sebagai ketua osis.

"Nado chagi, jeongmal bogoshippo,"mereka berdua kini bermesraan di depan Siwon, tanpa menyadari raut muka Siwon yang berubah masam karena melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Nanti malam kau bisa kan ke rumahku?"tanya Kibum antusias, sementara Siwon dengan seksama mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja chagi, aku juga sudah kangen dengan Kyuhyun,"Changmin mengelus surai hitam Kibum yang wangi lalu menciumnya membuat Siwon tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Jadi kau harus dandan yang cantik ne,"ucap Changmin mutlak.

"Tentu saja chagi, aku akan berdandang secantik mungkin,"ucap Kibum senang.

"Baiklah aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, aku harus kembali ke ruang osis. Sampai nanti malam Bummie,"dengan kilat Changmin memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir ranum Kibum tepat dihadapan Siwon. Siwon menahan sakit yang ada di dadanya saat melihat kemesraan mereka berdua di depan matanya sendiri.

Siwon pov*

Malam ini aku harus bisa membatalkan rencana istimewa mereka berdua, aku tidak mau Changmin dengan seenaknya bermesraan dengan Kibum karena yang boleh bermesraan dengan Kibum hanyalah dirinya.

Aishh sampai kapan aku harus bersembunyi disini? Badanku gatal-gatal semua. Demi mendapatkan tempat yang strategis untuk mengintai mereka berdua, aku dengan sengaja bersembunyi di semak-semak yang menjadi pemisah antara rumahku dan rumah Kibum. aishh sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang apa sih? Katanya belajar bersama, tapi lihat sekarang dia malah tengah asyik memegang tangan Kibum. Sebuah ide nista muncul di otak jeniusku agar membuat Changmin tidak lagi memegang tangan Kibum. Dengan sengaja aku mengmupulkan batu-batu kecil yang ada di tanah dan melemparkannya pada Changmin.

"Awwww..."ringis Changmin kesakitan saat kepalanya aku lempar dengan kerikil kecil.

"Rasakan kau Changmin mesum,"ucapku penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Changminnie kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kibum tampak khawatir.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa Bummie, kita lanjutkan belajarnya ne,"ucap Changmin bohong. Huhhh rasakan kau Changmin, aku tak akan membiarkanmu bebas bermesraan bersama Kibum-Ku hahaha.

Asihh apa yang mau dia lakukan pada Kibum-Ku? Dia pasti mau menciumnya. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi. Aku segera mengambil batu yang cukup besar yang ada di samping kakiku dan dengan segera aku melemparkannya tepat mengarah ke kepala Changmin.

"Awww..."ringis Changmin kesakitan lagi. Rasakan kau babo.

"Wae chagi?"tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Sepertinya ada yang melempariku dengan batu,"ucap Changmin apa adanya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat Changmin yang sedang kebingungan mencari asal batu tersebut.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangku, membuatku sangat terkejut hingga tubuhku jatuh kebelakang.

"Ahh hehehe aniya Kyu, Kyu kenapa kau belum tidur?"tanya siwon mencoba biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung, makanya aku ingin cari udara segar. Dan hyung sendiri kenapa mengendap-endap seperti pencuri begitu?"tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Hahah aku hanya sedang berolahraga saja Kyu,"aku mencoba memberi alasan yang logis terhadapnya.

"Begitu ya? Aku masuk dulu hyung, aku mau tidur lagi. Annyeong..."Kyuhyun perlahan berjalan memasuki pintu belakang rumahnya lagi.

Aishhh untung saja otak jeniusku berpikir cepat. Kalau tidak pasti dia curiga kalau aku sedang mengintip Kibum dan Changmin sialan itu. aku harus melanjutkan kegiatan memata-matai mereka berdua. Ehh... kenapa mereka berdua sudah tidak ada? Kemana perginya mereka berdua? aishhh pasti gara-gara kelamaan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Tubuhku langsung saja terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku. Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, mataku membelalak lebar melihat siapa yang sudah berdiri disana. Tamatlah riwayatmu Choi Siwon!

"Kau sedang mencariku dan Changmin ne?"tanya Kibum dengan senyum yang sungguh tak enak untuk di artikan.

"Ahh tentu saja tidak Kibum-ssi, itu hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja,"ucapku memberi alasan.

"Masih berbohong eoh? Kau kan yang melempar batu-batu kecil ini pada Changminnie?"tanyanya tepat sasaran.

"Ya! Aku bilang tidak ya tidak,"setelah berucap kalimat tersebut aku segera berlari menuju rumahku, tak kuperdulikan dirinya yang sedang meneriakkan namaku, yang terpenting saat ini aku harus kabur dulu sebelum nyawaku terancam ditangannya.

.

.

.

Di tengah malam yang dingin ini, perutku tiba-tiba terasa sangat lapar. Aishh pasti gara-gara kegiatan mengintaiku tadi yang sangat menguras banyak tenagaku. Mana ada toko yang buka jam segini. Aku juga tak mempunyai makanan sama sekali di kulkas, aishh eottokahe? Aku tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena kelaparan. Apa aku harus meminta makanan pada Kibum? ahh dia pasti akan menganggapku tidak bisa hidup mandiri.

Aku duduk di sudut kamar rumah yang sangat kecil ini, kakiku saja sampai sakit ketika harus tidur dengan kaki yang ditekuk. Hmmm kau malang sekali Choi Siwon, kau rela melakukan semua ini demi seorang yeoja, kau memang babo. Hhuffftt, hanya helaan nafas yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Tapi, kenapa lama-lama perutku jadi sakit begini? Aku harus coba dulu meminta makanan pada Kibum, aku tidak mau mati kelaparan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju rumah Kibum, sesekali kurapatkan jaket kulitku agar udara malam tak berhasil menembus kulitku. Setelah ada di depan pintu, aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali aku mengetuk pintu tersebut, keluarlah yeoja yang sangat aku cintai itu dengan piyama tidur yang lucu sehingga membuatnya semakin tampak imut dimataku.

"Kau mau apa kesini?"tanyanya dengan nada yang kelewat sinis.

"Bolehkah aku meminta makananmu? Aku sangat lapar Kibum-ssi please,"aku memasang wajah memelasku, lalu dia pun beranjak ke dalam dan tak lama kemudian dia keluar dengan sebungkus mie instan di tangannya.

"Aku hanya punya ini di rumah, jadi kalau kau mau ambil saja dan cepat enyah dari hadapanku tuan Choi Siwon,"ucap Kibum sadis padaku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil mie instan tersebut dari tangannya dan langsung berlari menuju rumahku.

Aku segera menuju dapur rumah kecil ini, aishh dapurnya kenapa seperti ini? aku ingin muntah melihatnya.

Aishh aku lupa, aku kan tidak bisa cara menyalakan kompor? Aishh percuma saja aku meminta Kibum makanan, kalau aku tidak bisa memasaknya. Lagi-lagi aku mencoba memberanikan diri menuju rumah Kibum yang tampak sangat sepi. Ku ketuk pintunya beberapa kali, dan muncullah Kibum lagi dengan wajah yang amat sangat suram saat melihatku.

"Aishh apa lagi?"tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyalakan kompornya hehe,"tawaku tanpa dosa.

"Kau membangunkanku hanya untuk ini?"tanya Kibum dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah akibat menahan amarahnya.

"Ne, bantulah aku ne,"pintaku lagi padanya yang sudah berkacak pinggang.

"YA! CHOI SIWON AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHMU!"

**To be continued...**

**Annyeong my beloved readers ^^**

**Haha akhirnya bisa update nih FF, karena Nina317elf, cho97, iruma-chan, kim shippo, bumhanyuk yang selalu nagih ke saya hehe tapi gak papa karena dikau termasuk reader setia, aku mengabulkannya.**

**Gimana readers, apakah chap ini pantas dilanjut, atau pengen di end aja? #maunya author hehe. **

**Baiklah aku sangat menunggu review kalian semua^^ dan bagi para siders hargailah semua karya author di SPI dengan cara mereview, aku sempet kaget waktu liyat traffic semua cerita aku, dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan, karena yang baca sangat banyak dan yang memberikan review hanya segelintir readers. Dan mungkin setelah ini saya akan hiatus dari SPI karena tugas kuliah yang sangat banyak dan juga dari faktor siders yang semakin menjamur membuat saya semakin malas mengetik cerita walaupun ide cerita ada. **

**Okehh see you semuanya. I love you all ^^**

**Jeongmal gomawo bagi semua yang uda setia mereview di setiap FF author yang gaje ini^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**wonniebummie: RistaMbum: bumhanyuk: ichigobumchan: iruma-chan: zakurafreeze: Nina317elf : Chokyunniee: ****thasya357**** : Nina Snowon Elf : Choikyuhae : ShippoChan : kang ji ae : evilkyung : Firework: fardil : love sibum : karin : choibum : lee ji min : evilmagnaeMin : NaMinra : fardilver : cho97 : kikihanni : risa : yukishima7 : rinda : cloudyeye : and 2 guest : Shofiy Nurlatief : icuel : : cherrizk980826 : monsterburger : gangnam style:**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Review again please ^^**


End file.
